


Ani słowa

by Lycoris_Caldwelli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fights, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Titans, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_Caldwelli/pseuds/Lycoris_Caldwelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zupełnie teoretyczna koncepcja tego, jak mogły wyglądać początki kariery Erwina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ani słowa

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie publikowałam już wcześniej na FF w formie bardzo krótkich rozdziałów, stąd i forma taka a nie inna. Mam nadzieję, że wrzucone w całości również będzie zdatne do czytania ;)

Stali w równych szeregach, z odstępami wymierzonymi tak precyzyjnie, by nieobecność choćby jednego z nich od razu rzucała się w oczy. Nadzorujący ich tego dnia przełożony wykrzykiwał kolejno nazwiska kadetów. Byłoby dużo prościej gdyby zapytał, kto jest nieobecny, ale wtedy mógłby im zaoszczędzić stresu, a to przecież nie było jego celem.

Erwin zacisnął pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie wbiły mu się boleśnie w skórę. To nie była jego wina, a mimo to czuł przytłaczający go ciężar odpowiedzialności za to, co się stało.

To nie moja wina. Nie moja wina.

\- Gówno prawda – syknął pod nosem.

\- McMillton Roger! – ryknął w końcu przełożony.

Po dziedzińcu rozlała się cisza.

\- McMillton! – krzyknął ponownie. Tym razem odpowiedziały mu przytłumione szepty.

\- Może jeszcze nie wytrzeźwiał po wczorajszym? – usłyszał Erwin tuż za swoimi plecami. Prawda, przeholowali wczoraj z alkoholem, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie w tym tkwił problem.

\- Jeśli ktoś z was wie, gdzie podziewa się pan McMillton, niech mu przekaże, że za nie stawienie się na porannej zbiórce czeka go dodatkowe trzydzieści okrążeń. Muller Ana!

\- Obecna, sir!

Erwin poczuł na dłoni wilgoć swojej krwi. Zdecydowanie wolał krew na swoich dłoniach niż niepokorne łzy, które mogłyby uciec spod jego powiek. Czuł się winny, tak cholernie winny. Wiedział, że Roger nie specjalnie przejmie się dodatkowymi okrążeniami wyznaczonymi mu przez przełożonego. W końcu nie żył już od kilku dobrych godzin.

 

...

 

 

McMillton był już kompletnie pijany, nikomu to jednak nie przeszkadzało, bo upił się na wesoło i postawił sobie za punkt honoru, aby każdy tego wieczora zwijał się ze śmiechu. Co z tego, że jego kosztem! W końcu nie na co dzień mieli okazję świętować fakt, że kogoś z ich grupy przyszli zobaczyć najwyżej postawieni wojskowi w obrębie wszystkich trzech murów.

\- Siadaj Roger! – zarechotał Kristof Fryman, którego twarz była teraz równie czerwona co jego włosy. – Zaraz spadniesz z tego stołu i zrobisz sobie krzywdę!

McMillton, ku uciesze wszystkich, w nosie miał jego dobre rady. Chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do stolika, oparł się o niego rękami i zaczął się na niego wdrapywać. Niestety, wypił tak dużo, że wsparty na czterech nogach stolik przestał być stabilną konstrukcją.

\- Niech go ktoś przytrzyma – jęknęła z kąta Zoe Hange. Zaszyła się tam już jakiś czas temu i zaprzyjaźniła bliżej z kilkoma butelkami mocnego korzennego piwa, przez co jej głos brzmiał teraz co najmniej niewyraźnie.

Erwin westchnął głęboko i wyciągnął pomocną dłoń w stronę McMilltona. Alan Rickett i Greg Heitz zaraz poszli w jego ślady. Bez nich nie byłoby mowy o tym, aby Roger wszedł w końcu na swoją wymarzoną scenę i wzniósł ostatni tej nocy toast.

\- Pszyjaciele! – zawołał, unosząc wysoko swoją butelkę piwa. Złocisty deszcz piwnych kropli spadł na twarze siedzących najbliżej niego uczestników tego skromnego przyjęcia. – Chyciałbym wznieś ostatni tego wieszora toas! Sa naszego kochanego Erwina! Sa najlepszego pszyjaciela i pszyszłego dowódcę wszystkich wojsk tszech murów…

Erwin zaczął zgłaszać protest, ale wszyscy zaczęli uciszyli go pełnymi pochwał okrzykami, dzięki czemu Roger mógł mówić dalej.

\- Sa pszyszłego pogromcę tytanów! Sa tego, który zbuszy mury, bo nigdy więcej nie będą nam potrzebne!

Mówiłby zapewne jeszcze dużo dłużej, gdyby grawitacja nie wyszła na spotkanie jego ciężkiej od alkoholu głowie. Z hukiem zleciał na podłogę, pod same nogi speszonego Erwina, i już po chwili dało się słyszeć jego ciche pochrapywanie. Po salwie śmiechu i kolejnej próbie protestu Smitha, wszyscy wypili toast. Nie mogli przecież pozwolić aby takie mocne słowa pozostały bez odpowiedzi.

Bo nic specjalnego po tym McMillton już nie powiedział. Gdy sprzątali, udało mu się jakimś cudem wybudzić ze swojego pijackiego snu. Oznajmił wtedy, że musi zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza i wyszedł z ich pokoju.

A potem już nie wrócił.

 

...

 

_Treść wiadomości znalezionej przez Hange Zoe w książce-atrapie („Domniemana anatomia tytanów" autorstwa Jeeri'ego Mossa) w bibliotece kadetów:_

_„Podważenie autorytetu E.S. jest bezcelowe. Usunięcie go również nie wchodzi w grę. Zanim zastosujemy bardziej radykalne środki perswazji, pozwolimy mu poczuć przedsmak przynależności do żandarmerii. Do tego czasu obserwujcie wszystkich, którzy mogą podburzać E.S. i zachęcać go do wstąpienia do zwiadowców._

_Likwidacją takich jednostek zajmiemy się sami."_

_Hange Zoe zostawiła notatkę w książce-atrapie, a ją samą odstawiła na miejsce. Tego samego dnia wieczorem zajrzała do niej ponownie, ale wiadomości już nie było._

_Sprawdzała książkę codziennie, przy każdej wizycie w bibliotece kadetów, nie znalazła jednak kolejnych notatek._

_Wnioski Hange Zoe:_

_1\. Do dnia bieżącego decyzja co do E.S. najprawdopodobniej pozostała bez zmian._

_2\. E.S. jest bezpieczny._

_3\. Zagrożone są osoby z najbliższego otoczenia E.S._

_4\. W najbliższym otoczeniu E.S. znajduje się szpieg._

_5\. Zleceniodawcom szpiega nie jest na rękę, aby E.S. dołączył do zwiadowców._

_6\. Jeśli E.S. nie dołączy do żandarmerii, jego życie również może być zagrożone._

_7\. E.S. – Erwin Smith._

_Od tamtego dnia Hange Zoe postanowiła spędzać więcej czasu w najbliższym otoczeniu Erwina Smitha, starając się przy tym nie zwracać na siebie niczyjej uwagi. Jako zaciekłemu badaczowi tytanów nie umknęły jej uwadze dziwne zależności:_

_1\. Pomimo niemal stu lat opierania się tytanom, niewiele było tekstów źródłowych, na których mogłaby oprzeć swoje badania._

_2\. Większość przeprowadzanych na tytanach badań zakończyła się niepowodzeniem._

_3\. Komuś było bardzo nie na rękę, aby genialny dowódca, jakim w przyszłości miał się stać Erwin Smith, stanął do walki z tytanami._

_4\. Wojna z tytanami nigdy nie miała zostać wygrana._

_Mimo wszelkich budzących się w niej obaw, Hange Zoe postanowiła zachować milczenie. Wytrwała w swoim postanowieniu aż do dnia, w którym zginął Roger McMillton._

 

_..._

 

McMillton zajmował ten sam pokój co Erwin, Rickett i Heitz. Smith wiedział zatem, że chłopak posiadał niesamowitą zdolność do błyskawicznego trzeźwienia, dzięki której już po kilku godzinach od ostatniej kropli piwa był rześki, wypoczęty i gotowy na koleją imprezę. Wiedział też, że mimo to McMillton nie wrócił na noc do pokoju.

To nie było w jego stylu.

To nie było w jego stylu do tego stopnia, że Erwin nie mógł nawet oka zmrużyć, bo wciąż czekał na jego powrót. Zawsze tak na niego czekał, dzięki temu już po kilku godzinach zorientował się, że coś jest bardzo nie w porządku. Gdy niebo zaczęło szarzeć od świtu, wstał z łóżka i zebrał się, nie budząc przy tym kolegów. Miał zamiar przed poranną zbiórką przeszukać cały obóz. W końcu mogło się zdarzyć, że Roger zasnął gdzieś na dworze.

Przeczucie kazało mu jednak nie wołać go na głos. Nie wiedział specjalnie dlaczego, ale wolał zachować tylko dla siebie tą akcję poszukiwawczą. Przeczucia do tej pory jednak nieczęsto go myliły, dlatego postanowił im zaufać.

Wolnym krokiem mijał drewniane budynki, które już od kilku lat były ich całym światem, nie licząc tych rzadkich dni, kiedy to organizowano im zajęcia w terenie. Większość kadetów czuła się tu zupełnie bezpiecznie i swobodnie. On natomiast od jakiegoś czasu tracił ten komfort.

Cały czas miał wrażenie, że ktoś śledzi każdy jego ruch. Nie było to specjalnie zaskakujące. Nie zamierzał zasłaniać się sztuczną skromnością – doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest jednym z najlepszych rekrutów od wielu lat. Jego kariera malowała się w iście różowych barwach, a arystokracja co chwilę dopytywała się, kiedy dołączy do żandarmerii. Wszyscy pokładali w nim wielkie nadzieje…

Wszyscy chcieli aby dołączył do żandarmerii, zdobył wysokie stanowisko i do końca życia chował się w obrębie wewnętrznego muru, podczas gdy jego dużo słabsi i mniej inteligentni koledzy będą dźwigać na swoich barkach ciężar walki z tytanami.

Aż go skręcało z tłumionej wściekłości.

Dzień w dzień musiał im patrzeć w oczy – tym wszystkim młodym ludziom, których natura nie obdarzyła tak hojnie. Niczym sobie nie zawinili, pracowali przecież równie ciężko jak on, a mimo to, to właśnie on będzie miał szansę na bezpieczne, pozbawione wszelkich trosk życie. Cała odpowiedzialność za obronę ich społeczności spadnie na tych, którzy nauczyli się traktować go jak swojego dowódcę. Jak miał im w przyszłości wydawać rozkazy, chowając się samemu wśród przeżartej zepsuciem arystokracji?

To, co powiedział McMillton, na pewno się komuś bardzo nie spodobało. To dlatego chłopak zniknął. Zniknął tak samo jak wszyscy ci, którzy samowolnie chcieli opuścić mury. Co takiego właściwie powiedział? Że Erwin pokona tytanów i doprowadzi do zniszczenia murów? Wstępując do żandarmerii nigdy czegoś takiego nie dokona.

Aby to zrobić musiałby zostać…

Nagłe szturchnięcie pod żebra sprawiło, że aż podskoczył w miejscu i krzyknął. Jak mógł dać się tak łatwo podejść? Odwrócił się i omal nie jęknął. Patrzył prosto w dwie pary oczu ich grupowego dziwadła.

 

\- Cześć, Zoe – zaczął niepewnie, drapiąc się przy tym po karku. Nigdy nie potrafił z nią rozmawiać. Może to dlatego, że w przeciwieństwie do niej nie bardzo lubił tytanów. Jej obsesja miała jednak również swoje dobre strony. Dziewczyna od samego początku chciała dołączyć do zwiadowców i poza tytanami nic jej nie obchodziło, zatem nie mogła być w żaden sposób powiązana ze zniknięciem McMilltona. Mimo to Erwin wolał nie angażować jej w swoje poszukiwania. – Dobra pogoda na poranny spa…

Zasłoniła mu usta dłonią i pokręciła przecząco głową. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że ma mocno podkrążone oczy.

\- Wszyscy poszli spać, ale ja czytałam – powiedziała z dziwną goryczą w głosie. – To było pod naszym oknem.

Nic więcej nie wyjaśniając, złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę budynku, w którym nocowały dziewczyny. Coś w wyrazie jej twarzy zniechęciło Erwina do jakichkolwiek pytań. Po prostu dał się jej zaciągnąć pod wspomniane okno.

\- Tutaj – szepnęła mu prosto na ucho, rozglądając się przy tym konspiracyjnie na boki.

\- Nic tu nie ma… - zaczął, po czym urwał nagle.

Znak był ledwie widoczny, zupełnie jakby ktoś naprędce wyrył do w drewnie paznokciem, ale Erwin i tak go poznał. Dwie poziomie kreski, a pomiędzy nimi jedna pionowa. Znak McMilltona – tak właśnie to między sobą nazywali. Wcześniej wydawał mu się podobny absolutnie do niczego, teraz jednak rozwierał się przed nim jak przerażone oko.

Poczuł, jak jego gardło zaciska, niemal całkowicie uniemożliwiając mu oddychanie.

\- Roger… - wychrypiał. Przejechał palcem po ostatniej wiadomości swojego kolegi, wiedząc, że już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy.

 

\- Psst! – syknęła mu do ucha Zoe, był jednak zbyt rozbity, by choćby zwrócić na nią uwagę. Jęknęła i zaczęła przy nim przebierać nogami. – Uważaj, nie wystrasz się – dodała, po czym zupełnie niespodziewanie zatonął w jej uścisku.

\- Co ty robisz? – sapnął, próbując utrzymać równowagę.

\- Ratuję nam życie – prychnęła mu prosto w ucho, po czym zaczęła krzyczeć z przesadnym entuzjazmem: - Och, Smith, to takie miłe z twojej strony! Oczywiście, że opowiem ci wszystko, czego dowiedziałam się o tytanach!

Jego ramiona odruchowo objęły wąską talię Zoe. Wiedząc, że musi być jakieś wytłumaczenie jej dziwnego zachowania, ukrył twarz w jej ramieniu. Poczuł, że dziewczyna zaczyna drżeć. Gdyby to nie była Zoe, mógłby nabrać jakichś podejrzeń. Ale to była Zoe. Nie obchodziło jej nic poza jej badaniami.

Za jego plecami rozległy się odgłosy powolnych kroków co najmniej trzech osób, ich ciche ziewnięcia i ospałe rozmowy. Obóz kadetów zaczynał się budzić do życia. Z napięciem słuchał, jak ich mijają.

To nie euforia wywoływała u Zoe dreszcze.

To był strach.

\- Cholera! – zawyła odskakując od niego i łapiąc się za głowę. Wyglądała na zupełnie rozbitą. – Źle! Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo źle! Dlaczego wspomniałam o tytanach?

Erwin prychnął na nią z oburzeniem i zaczął otrzepywać przód swojego munduru.

\- Niby skąd mam…

\- Zamknij się! Po prostu się zamknij! – przerwała mu gwałtownie. Zaczęła oddychać głęboko i powoli odzyskiwała panowanie nad emocjami. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem żeby wiedzieć, że Zoe wie coś na temat zniknięcia McMilltona. Utkwił w niej wyczekujące spojrzenie, którego naporu nikt nie był w stanie wytrzymać. Westchnęła. – Po kolacji przyjdź do biblioteki.

\- Dlaczego?

Spojrzenie Hanji powędrowało do znaku McMilltona.

Nie spodziewał się pomocy z jej strony. Właściwie, była jedną z ostatnich osób, które by o to podejrzewał. Chciał jej należycie podziękować za wszystko, co dla niego zrobiła, dlatego wymusił na sobie uśmiech.

\- Nawet nie próbuj – syknęła. – Ani słowa, rozumiesz? Chyba, że mnie też chcesz mieć na sumieniu.

 

...

 

Nie byłby sobą, gdyby ta sytuacja zupełnie wytrąciła go z równowagi. Wydawało mu się, że jest uosobieniem koncentracji na zajęciach teoretycznych. Dopiero po kilku ciosach w brzuch, jakie zarobił od Ricketta na ćwiczeniach z samoobrony uświadomił sobie, że nie jest z nim wcale tak dobrze.

Musiał wytrzymać do wieczora. Czy to tak wiele?

Odpowiedź na jego niezadane pytanie okazała się niezwykle bolesna – Rickettowi udało się podstawić mu nogę i wysłać na bliższe spotkanie z mocno ubitą ziemią.

\- Hej, Smith, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał chłopak, pomagając mu wstać. – Wytrzymasz jeszcze te pół godziny do kolacji?

Erwin potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się słabo. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, uciekł przed nim wzrokiem. Zoe bała się z nim rozmawiać, bo w jej przekonaniu mogła „zniknąć" tak samo jak McMillton. Czy Rickettowi groziło to samo?

Poczuł na ramieniu ciepłą dłoń kolegi, a prosto do jego ucha dotarły kojące słowa.

\- Wiem, że McMillton nie zdezerterował. Obaj to wiemy. Ale nie możemy opuścić obozu kadetów żeby go poszukać, a zamartwianie się niczego nie zmieni. Proszę cię, Erwin. Kto jak kto, ale ty nie możesz się załamać.

Pełne troski słowa Alana nie były w stanie odciągnąć jego uwagi od strasznego losu jaki spotkał McMilltona, ale pomogły mu wziąć się w garść. W końcu sam Roger poprosił go, aby go nie szukał.

Dwie poziome kreski i jedna pionowa pomiędzy nimi.

To McMillton wymyślił ten znak, a Erwin był najprawdopodobniej jedyną osobą, której go przekazał. Wpadł na ten pomysł, gdy dowiedzieli się o tragedii, jaka spotkała trzydziestą drugą ekspedycję zwiadowców. Nie było żołnierza, którego nie poruszyłby fakt, że dwanaście osób poległo tylko dlatego, że postanowiło poszukać przyjaciela, który nagle zniknął im z oczu.

Smith również się tym przejął, ale to właśnie McMillton wymyślił sposób, aby nigdy nie stać się przyczyną podobnej sytuacji. Prosty znak, który można szybko wykonać mieczem od 3DM, gdy ma się zbyt mało czasu aby wystrzelić flarę.

Lub wyryć paznokciem na ścianie.

„Nie szukajcie mnie, bo jestem już martwy".

 

...

 

 

Doprowadzenie się do porządku po treningu zajęło mu znacznie więcej czasu niż przypuszczał, przez co Zoe skończyła kolację znacznie szybciej niż on. Nie oczekiwał od niej, że na niego zaczeka, ale nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że dziewczyna zwyczajnie przed nim uciekła.

Wcale się jej nie dziwił. Na jej miejscu zapewne zrobiłby dokładnie to samo.

Miał prawie cały dzień żeby przemyśleć czekającą ich rozmowę. Jeden wniosek nasuwał się sam: bez względu na to, jak będą ostrożni, Zoe może grozić poważne niebezpieczeństwo. Jeśli ktokolwiek się dowie, że była świadkiem śmierci McMilltona… Smith był gotów zaryzykować własne życie, ale nie miał prawa decydować o życiu innych.

Gdyby chociaż wiedział, kto jest ich wrogiem!

Zgarnął resztę gulaszu kromką chleba i wepchnął na raz do ust. Podjął już decyzję. Opróżnił kubek z herbatą i ruszył do wyjścia.

\- Hej, Smith! – zawołał za nim Odel Badria. – Wpadniesz do nas wieczorem pograć w katry? Starsi Ferrana podesłali mu trochę słodyczy, więc jest o co walczyć!

\- Może następnym razem – odmówił mu Erwin, wymuszając na sobie lekki uśmiech. Patrzył w roześmiane i lekko zawiedzione twarze swoich przyjaciół, ale jedyne o czym był w stanie myśleć to fakt, że gdzieś wśród nich czaił się zdrajca.

Poczuł mdłości. Z trudem udało mu się przełknąć napływającą do ust żółć. Nie mógł pozwolić komukolwiek się domyślić, że wie znacznie więcej niż powinien. Pobiegł do biblioteki, zmuszając swoje poobijane mięśnie do ponownego wysiłku.

W przeciwieństwie do chatek, w których spali, biblioteka była murowana. Stanowiła niewielką dobudówkę do budynku służącego im za ośrodek szkoleniowy. Mogłoby się wydawać, że przyszłym żołnierzom nie trzeba wpajać zbyt wiele teorii, nie była to jednak do końca prawda. Bez względu na to, czy po zakończeniu swojego szkolenia dołączą do żandarmerii, korpusu stacjonarnego czy oddziału zwiadowców – każdy z nich musiał znać się na polityce, prawe, taktyce i oczywiście na tytanach. Posiadanie ogromnej wiedzy teoretycznej może i było znacznie mniej prestiżowe niż przodowanie w ćwiczeniach praktycznych, ale była to szansa dla mniej wysportowanych kadetów aby zapewnić sobie miejsce wśród najlepszych.

Erwin wiedział jednak, że to nie chęć zdobycia miejsca w dziesiątce najlepszych kadetów kazała Hange Zoe spędzać każdą wolną chwilę w bibliotece.

Podobnie jak on nie dołączył do kadetów aby zdobyć ciepłą posadkę w żandarmerii.

Przez okna biblioteki przebijało ciepło i światło, kusząc go, by wszedł do środka. Nie potrafił długo opierać się temu zaproszeniu. Wewnątrz paliło się kilka lamp naftowych, a w kominku rozpalony był ogień. Biorąc pod uwagę coraz chłodniejsze dni i coraz dłuższe noce może powinien rozważyć czy nie warto samemu skorzystać z dobrodziejstw, jakie miała mu do zaoferowania biblioteka.

Hange siedziała przy jednym ze stolików i zawzięcie skrobała coś na papierze. Palce wolnej ręki pchała do ust i nerwowo obgryzała paznokcie. Zapewne obawiała się, że ktoś ją przyłapie, ale przecież nie usłyszała nawet przyjścia Erwina.

Smith uśmiechnął się z politowaniem i zastukał kłykciami we framugę, na co Zoe podskoczyła z cichym piskiem. Gdyby nie miała okularów zawiązanych wstążką z tyłu głowy, zapewne spadłyby jej na ziemię.

\- Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć – Erwin zaśmiał się przepraszająco i podszedł do jej stołu.

\- W porządku – Zoe wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie skończyłam jeszcze zbierać myśli, więc gdybyś mógł chwilkę poczekać…

\- To dla mnie? – zapytał, pokazując palcem jej skrzętnie zapisane notatki.

\- T-tak – bąknęła, po czym dodała bardzo szybko: - W większości to tylko moje przypuszczenia, ale…

Ponownie nie pozwolił jej skończyć. Tym razem bezceremonialnie wyrwał jej notatki, zmierzył je wzrokiem, po czym podszedł do kominka i cisnął je w płomień. Zoe wydała z siebie głośny okrzyk, będący połączeniem przerażenia i głębokiej obrazy.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

Smith wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pewnie nie ma tam niczego czego bym nie wiedział – wyjaśnił. – Poza tym, to i tak bez znaczenia, skoro zamierzam dołączyć do żandarmerii.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Zoe wpatrywała się w niego z szeroko rozdziawionymi ustami. Było dokładnie tak jak przypuszczał. Skoro nawet pogrążona w swoim własnym świecie Hange Zoe wiedziała, że zamierzał dołączyć do zwiadowców, to co dopiero inni?

\- Do żandarmerii? – powtórzyła bezmyślnie. – Ale przecież…

\- Oczywiście, że do żandarmerii! – zawołał z przekonaniem. – Życie jest za krótkie żeby nadstawiać za kogoś karku i jeszcze nic z tego nie mieć, nie sądzisz? – podszedł do niej powoli, zacisnął dłoń na jej ramieniu i pochylił się nad nią nisko. – Bo ty, Hange Zoe, dołączysz do zwiadowców, prawda?

\- Oczywiście, że tak! – odkrzyknęła mu z pasją, oburzona najwyraźniej faktem, że ktoś śmiał w to wątpić. Po chwili jednak coś do niej dotarło. – Tak. Wstąpię do zwiadowców – dodała spokojniej, z uśmiechem igrającym w kącikach jej ust.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie to cieszy.

 

...

 

Goria zazgrzytał zębami z niezadowolenia. Od wielu tygodni nie dostali żadnego zlecenia, nie skontaktował się z nimi nikt, kto chciałby odsprzedać sprzęt do 3DM, a jego ulubiony podopieczny miał w nosie całą sympatię, którą gotów był go obdarzyć. Właściwie, to ostatnie bolało go najbardziej, bo noce zrobiły się wyjątkowo zimne i uciążliwe.

\- Gdzie on jest? – syknął pod nosem, nachylając się niżej nad ogniskiem.

\- Pewnie znowu się myje – zaśmiał się Kris, za nic mając cierpienie swojego szefa.

\- Jak dla mnie może być brudny, byleby tylko do mnie przyszedł – jęknął Goria. W głowie mu się nie mieściło, że ktoś dobrowolnie wszedł do wody w taki ziąb.

\- Wiesz, że on co do ciebie może mieć znacznie wyższe wymagania, prawda? – Albert postanowił zawtórować Krisowi. Pech chciał, że stał znacznie bliżej wyjścia na zaplecze i jego dobry humor szybko ostudziło wiadro mydlin wylane mu prosto na głowę. – Cholera jasna!

Cała banda parsknęła śmiechem. W końcu nie było nic równie zabawnego, co mokry człowiek w środku zimy. Goria spojrzał ponad zwijającym się z zimna Albertem prosto w pełne pogardy oczy Rivaille'a.

\- Robiłem pranie – oznajmił wyniośle, odstawiając wiadro na bok. – A wysokie wymagania mam nie tylko co do Gorii.

Szef bandy zaśmiał się, licząc na to, że uda mu się obrócić wszystko w dobry żart. Albo raczej: że Rivaille się do niego uśmiechnie. Niespecjalnie mu to wyszło. Chłopak poprawił związane rzemykiem włosy, po czym podszedł do Gorii. Nie pozwolił mu jednak objąć się ramieniem.

\- Widziałem światło przy stajni – oznajmił.

\- Trzeba było poczekać aż zniknie i sprawdzić skrytkę – wymamrotał Goria, rozczarowany kolejnym odtrąceniem.

\- Poczekałem.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni mały zwitek papieru i podał go swojemu szefowi. Goria rozwinął go szybko i przebiegł wzrokiem dwa rzędy równego pisma. Uśmiech wpełzł mu na usta, a ręka odruchowo sięgnęła po wąską talię Rivaille'a.

\- Wysyłają żółtodziobów poza mury. Będziemy mogli zebrać sprzęt, który po nich zostanie.

\- Co z niedobitkami? – zapytał Kris.

\- Chyba nie biorą pod uwagę jakichkolwiek niedobitków – zaśmiał się Goria i puścił oko do swojego ulubionego podopiecznego.

Rivaille zmierzył go pogardliwym spojrzeniem, prychnął i wyszedł, zabierając po drodze wiadro. Jak to możliwe, że jego najlepszy zabójca tak bardzo przejmował się życiem jakichś kadetów?

 

...

 

Dużo cierpliwości kosztowało Erwina powstrzymanie napadu śmiechu. Fakt, to był ich wielki dzień. Z jakiegoś powodu dowództwo pozwoliło aby ich oddział wyruszył na ćwiczenia poza mury. Nawet to, że miał ich pilnować stary Led Wilbrom nie było w stanie zepsuć im humorów. A przynajmniej jemu i Hange.

Dziewczyna, zamiast sięgnąć po łyżkę, podniosła całą miskę z zupą mleczną z zacierkami i wlała ją sobie do ust, po czym odstawiła na stół z głośnym trzaskiem.

\- Jestem już gotowa! – zawołała. – Erwin, wychodzimy! Czas zobaczyć z bliska kilku tytanów!

\- Wiesz, Hange, jakoś specjalnie mi się nie spieszy – odparł z pełnym powątpienia uśmiechem na twarzy, na co Zoe jęknęła przeciągle.

Od dnia, w którym spotkali się w bibliotece, zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Minęły już ponad trzy miesiące i Erwin ani razu nie żałował swojej decyzji. Zoe może i była bardzo uparta, a jej życiowe aspiracje ograniczały się do zgłębiania tajemnic tytanów, ale była przy tym również bardzo inteligentna i ambitna.

Nie musiał jej nawet tłumaczyć do czego jej potrzebował. Od razu zrozumiała, o co mu chodzi.

Reszta ich oddziału była bardzo rozczarowana (a nawet zniesmaczona) jego deklaracją, jakoby jedyne czego pragnął to dołączenie do żandarmerii. Na szczęście, zgodnie z jego przypuszczeniami, nikt nie próbował namawiać go do zmiany zdania. Więcej nawet: wszyscy trzymali się od niego na bezpieczny dystans. Ryzyko, że ktoś z jego winy straci życie zmalało do zera.

A jednak, pomimo poczucia względnego bezpieczeństwa nie mógł opędzić się od myśli, że coś przeoczył. Coś bardzo, bardzo ważnego. Coś, co odbije się boleśnie nie tylko na nim, ale i na całym oddziale.

Led Wilbrom zmierzył ich średnio przytomnym spojrzeniem, świszcząc niemiłosiernie przy każdym oddechu. Wypadek sprzed kilku lat dość boleśnie obszedł się z jego nosem, który niezbyt dobrze się zrósł, zapewniając swojemu właścicielowi przydomek Wichura. Niestety, poza charakterystycznymi dźwiękami w niczym nie przypominał porywczego wiatru. Przeciwnie – wszystkie jego decyzje cechowała rozwaga, momentami granicząca nawet ze skrajnym lenistwem. Mimo to, miał doświadczenie w misjach poza murami i był jednym z niewielu żołnierzy, którzy mieli ochotę przekazać swoją wiedzę młodszemu pokoleniu.

\- Żadnych brawurowych akcji – tłumaczył im po raz kolejny. – Macie trzymać się wyznaczonych grup. Każdy, kto nie dostosuje się do moich poleceń, będzie mógł pożegnać się z armią. Czy to jasne?

\- Tak, sir! – odkrzyknęli zgodnym chórem, podnieceni perspektywą wyruszenia poza mury.

\- Świetnie! W takim razie za mną! – Wichura wbił pięty w boki swego konia, obrócił go w miejscu i ruszył w stronę pierwszej bramy.

To miała być bardzo krótka misja – do najbliższego gigantycznego lasu i z powrotem. Była to trasa, od której zazwyczaj zaczynali młodzi zwiadowcy albo, tak jak właśnie oni, kadeci kończący swoje szkolenie.

Erwin trafił do grupy z Hange Zoe, Odelem Badrią, Alanem Rickettem i Felis Holm. Chociaż, nie licząc Zoe, budził w członkach swojej grupy znaczne zniesmaczenie, jednogłośnie okrzyknęli go swoim dowódcą. Każda piątka miała takowego posiadać, a on miał przecież wrodzony talent do takich rzeczy.

Tak przynajmniej mu się zawsze wydawało.

Zaczął w to wątpić, gdy tylko wyjechali poza mury.

Otwarta przestrzeń uderzyła w niego całą swoją mocą. Jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie widział. Przed nimi rozpościerały się łąki i torfowiska nieskażone ludzką ręką. Drzewa, których wzrostu nic nie ograniczało, pięły się dumnie ku niebu. Ich cel, rzekomo taki bliski, wydał się Erwinowi jedynie maleńką plamką na horyzoncie.

Chwycił mocniej wodze i popędził swojego konia. Pragnienie wyzwolenia wkradło się do jego ciała przez oczy, chłonące te bajeczne widoki, oraz płuca, po raz pierwszy oddychające tak świeżym powietrzem. Stamtąd blisko mu już było do żył, które doprowadziły je prosto do jego umysłu i serca.

Pięćdziesięciu czterech kadetów i jeden doświadczony żołnierz. To nie była armia, o której marzył. Gdyby tylko miał do dyspozycji kilka oddziałów doświadczonych zwiadowców…

\- Jak tu pięknie! – krzyknął ktoś z sąsiedniej grupy.

Fakt. Ten krajobraz mógł przypominać idyllę, ale mimo to ani na chwilę nikt nie powinien zapominać o niebezpieczeństwie. Dopiero miarowe dudnienie ziemi uświadomiło im, że to nie była zwykła misja treningowa. Naprawdę byli poza murami.

\- Tytani atakują…!

Tupot ich ciężkich nóg był porażający. Czy byli gotowi na starcie? Erwin nasłuchiwał rozkazów Wilbroma. Nie zwalniając ani na chwilę zerknął w stronę, z której dobiegało to potworne dudnienie. Na razie było ich tylko czterech. Po setkach treningów mogli sobie dać z nimi radę, musieli tylko dostać rozkazy.

Dlaczego Wilbrom milczał? Jeśli mieli przeżyć musiał podjąć decyzję!

Smith wbił wzrok w horyzont przed sobą. Las gigantycznych drzew był już bardzo blisko, niemal na wyciągnięcie jego ręki… tak przynajmniej podpowiadała mu intuicja. Przerażenie, spowodowane nadchodzącym starciem, sprawiało, że odległość ta wydawała mu się znacznie większa, nie miał jednak żadnych wątpliwości – to właśnie tam musieli się kierować. Tylko tam panowały dogodne warunki aby bezpiecznie użyć 3DM.

Pochylił się niżej nad szyją swojego konia i jeszcze go popędził. Kątem oka zauważył, że zarówno Hange jak i reszta jego drużyny robią dokładnie to samo. Nie marnowali czasu na podejmowanie własnych decyzji. Woleli zaufać jego osądowi.

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że to nie jego grupa zaczęła jechać znacznie szybciej, ale inne zwolniły.

\- Cholera jasna! – syknął pod nosem. Nie mogli marnować cennych sekund na…

\- Zawracać! – dobiegł do jego uszu okrzyk Wilbroma. – Zawracać!

Dlaczego? Dlaczego ten idiota podjął taką decyzję? Przecież las był bliżej niż mury. Przecież i tak nie zdołają się ukryć. Dlaczego…?

Dlaczego pozostałe grupy jedynie nieznacznie zwolniły zamiast wykonać polecenie Wilbroma? Dlaczego się wahali?

Zrozumiał to dopiero, gdy dotarło do niego, że jego grupa wyminęła właśnie Leda Wilbroma i wysunęła się na czoło całego oddziału.

Mógł ich okłamywać. Mógł całymi dniami rozwodzić się nad tym, jakie cudowne życie będzie wiódł jako żandarm. Mógł nabijać się z wzniosłych idei kierujących zwiadowcami. Tych pięćdziesięciu trzech kadetów tak naprawdę nigdy nie dało się na to nabrać.

To nie on chronił ich przed nagłą i niewyjaśnioną śmiercią. To oni chronili jego przed odpowiedzialnością za ich ewentualną śmierć.

Łzy wzruszenia napłynęły mu do oczu, ale rozkaz, który wyrwał się z jego gardła, był pełen siły i wiary w czekające ich zwycięstwo:

\- Nie zwalniać! Musimy dotrzeć do lasu! Tam się na nich zaczaimy i wytniemy ich co do jednego!

\- Tak, sir! – zagrzmiało za jego plecami.

Tytani byli już bardzo blisko. Niemal słyszał jak powietrze ze świstem przeciska się pomiędzy ich wyszczerzonymi zębami. Rzucił przez ramię jedno przelotne spojrzenie, aby dokładniej ocenić sytuację.

Przeliczył się. Nie wszyscy kadeci ufali mu tak bardzo, jak tego od nich oczekiwał. Byli rozdarci pomiędzy rozkazem Wilbroma a brawurą jednego z nich. Pomiędzy swoim paraliżującym strachem a charyzmą Erwina, która zmuszała ich do podążania za nim. Ta chwila wahania była ich ostatnim błędem.

Najpierw usłyszał pełen przerażenia krzyk, który rozdarł powietrze i urwał się równie szybko, co zaczął, zastąpiony przez odgłosy kości miażdżonych w potężnych szczękach tytana. Chwilę potem przez oddział przetoczyła się fala płaczliwych błagań o pomoc.

Erwin zaklął pod nosem i sięgnął po zieloną flarę. Zamiast wymierzyć lufę prosto ku niebu, nakierował ją bardziej przed siebie, w taki sposób, że smuga jasnego zielonego dymu powędrowała w stronę lasu.

\- Ty popieprzony ćwoku! – ryknął za jego plecami Badria. – Cholerny idioto! Odwróć się chociaż i popatrz, na kogo wydałeś wyrok śmierci!

Zielona flara mogła zostać wystrzelona jedynie w sytuacji, w której doszło do pewnych komplikacji przy wykonywaniu misji, ale sam jej cel pozostawał bez zmian. „Wszystko w porządku, jedziemy dalej".

Wyrzuty sumienia zdusił w zarodku. Wiedział, że podjął jedyną słuszną decyzję. Jej konsekwencjami przejmie się, gdy już wrócą bezpiecznie do koszar.

\- Pięta! – zawołała za nim Hange. Odwrócił się do niej i posłał jej szeroki uśmiech.

Na płaskiej przestrzeni używanie 3DM było bardzo ryzykowne. Prawdopodobieństwo, że uda im się sięgnąć karków tytanów było znikome. Ale ich nagie pięty znajdowały się akurat na kusząco dogodnej wysokości.

Szarpnął za wodze i zawrócił konia w miejscu, po czym krzyknął:

\- Nie zmieniać kierunku! Jedźcie do lasu!

Sam ruszył pod prąd. Z głośnych przekleństw za sobą wywnioskował, że nie tylko Zoe, ale i Rickett oraz Badria pojechali za nim. Świetnie. Widział ich osiągnięcia w czasie treningów. Nie mógł sobie wymarzyć lepszej grupy uderzeniowej. Musieli zrozumieć pomysł Hange niemal w tej samej chwili, co on sam.

\- Do lasu! Szybko! – wołali do zdezorientowanych i przerażonych kadetów.

Jechali prosto w tęsknie wyciągnięte do nich ramiona tytanów. W przeciwieństwie do reszty mogli podziwiać ich destrukcyjną siłę w całej okazałości.

Hak przeciął powietrze ze świstem, a chwilę potem drobna postać wzleciała ku niebu. To Led Wilbrom ratował swój honor.

Sześciometrowy tytan zatrzymał się dokładnie w momencie, gdy hak wbił się w jego ramię. Powiódł łakomym wzrokiem za maleńkim człowieczkiem, który pomknął w stronę jego karku. Gdyby udało mu się zabić chociaż jednego…!

Potężna dłoń chwyciła za linę. Tuż obok sześciometrowca ośmiometrowy gigant wyszczerzył zęby i zawył, aby uczcić swą łatwą zdobycz. Uniósł upiorną twarz ku niebu i wrzucił Wilbroma prosto w swoje rozchylone usta.

Były dowódca odszedł w ciszy, ale Erwin mógłby przysiąc, że wzrokiem szukał wśród kadetów tego, który ośmielił się podważyć jego rozkaz. Nie rzucał mu jednak wyzwania, tylko przekazywał władzę.

\- Nie dajcie im się zdeptać! – krzyknął Smith. Sprzęt do 3DM kojąco ciążył u jego boków, ale pozwolił sobie jedynie na ostrze w prawej dłoni.

Jego koń musiał wyczuć panikę pozostałych zwierząt, bo ledwie poczuł iż uchwyt Erwina słabnie, a spróbował się wyszarpnąć i zawrócić. Nie pozwolił mu na to. Zamiast jednak szarpać za wodze, Smith niemal położył się na szyi zwierzęcia i zaczął szeptać do jego ucha zapewnienia, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Tytani musieli już nasycić się swoją pierwszą ofiarą, bo zaczęli rozglądać się za kolejnymi. Stawiając chwiejne kroki ruszyli za oddziałem. Erwin uświadomił sobie, że musi nie tylko ich unieruchomić, ale i odciągnąć jak najdalej od reszty kadetów. Możliwe, że gdy upadną na ziemię któreś z nich będzie mogło sięgnąć ich karków. To wymagałoby jednak użycia 3DM, a tego wolałby uniknąć dopóki nie dotrą do lasu.

Stracił kontrolę nad czasem. Wiedział, że odległość pomiędzy nim a tytanami maleje w zastraszającym tempie, a jednocześnie ogarnęła go przedziwna jasność całej sytuacji. Uniósł nad głowę miecz, po czym wskazał nim tytana, którego zamierzał zaatakować. Wiedział, że za jego plecami Hange, Alan i Odel robią dokładnie to samo. Na wykonanie swojego zadania mieli tylko kilkanaście sekund, nie mogli więc zaryzykować, że będą sobie wchodzić w drogę.

Wielka stopa dwunastometrowego tytana łupnęła o ziemię tuż przed Erwinem. Wyczekiwany krok za nim jednak nie nastąpił. Stało się to, czego oczekiwał, a zarazem obawiał się najbardziej na świecie – tytan wybrał go na swój nowy cel.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale nie zwolnił. Zerknął przez ramię. Tytan rzeczywiście zachwiał się lekko, po czym obrócił i ruszył za Erwinem. Pozostałą trójką Smith w ogóle się nie przejmował. Nie był w stanie kontrolować wszystkiego z tej pozycji, musiał więc zaufać reszcie.

Kolejne łupnięcie rozległo się tuż za nim. Po nim kolejne. Jeszcze tylko chwila…

Stopa tytana pojawiła się nagle przed nim. Koń próbował wyhamować, ale Erwin zmusił go aby jedynie nieznacznie zmienił kierunek jazdy. Przygotował ostrze.

Musiał zdążyć zanim tytan wykona kolejny krok.

Gdy był już na wyciągnięcie miecza od jego pięty, zrozumiał, dlaczego tytan przestał się przemieszczać. Gigantyczne kolano ugięło się ponad jego głową. Po co tytan miał dalej biec, skoro wystarczyło aby się schylił i pochwycił ofiarę?

Smith zaklął pod nosem. Szarpnął wodzami i ponownie zmienił kierunek jazdy – zamiast wyminąć stopę od prawej strony, zajechał ją od lewej.

Ogromna dłoń rozryła ziemię w miejscu, gdzie był jeszcze przed chwilą. W tym samym momencie wypuścił z lewej dłoni wodze i chwycił w nią miecz, aby błyskawicznie ciąć nim w domniemane ścięgna tytana.

Nie spodziewał się, że jego tkanka będzie aż tak twarda. Liczył na to, że jego skóra ustąpi miękko pod naporem ostrza, a samo uderzenie w ścięgna pozbawi przeciwnika równowagi. Tymczasem jego miecz napotkał ogromny opór i z trudem przebił się przez wiele warstw tkanek o niemal tej samej gęstości, prawie wypadając mu przy tym z ręki. Teraz już rozumiał, dlaczego przy atakowaniu tytana tak ważna była odpowiednia prędkość.

Tytan zachwiał się, a po chwili runął na ziemię. Nie padł jednak na wznak, jak oczekiwał tego Erwin. Widocznie nawet upadając monstrum wciąż liczyło na to, że uda mu się wyjść zwycięsko z tego starcia. Wielka łapa wyciągnęła się w stronę Smitha, tym razem był jednak na to przygotowany.

Ciął go w nadgarstek i wyminął rozwarte w koszmarnym uśmiechu szczęki.

Odnalazł wzrokiem Hange, Odela i Alana. Oni również zdołali już uporać się ze swoimi tytanami. Miał właśnie zawołać do reszty, że mogą już zawracać, gdy do jego uszu dobiegł odległy, ale bardzo wyraźny krzyk.

Zoe jęknęła i wskazała palcem oddział kadetów. W ich stronę biegło kolejnych sześciu tytanów, ale dudnienie ziemi jasno dawało do zrozumienia, że w oddali czai się ich jeszcze więcej. Zupełnie jakby ktoś je przyzwał…

\- To odmieńce! – zawołała Hange, podjeżdżając do Erwina. Zaraz po niej dołączyli do niego Rickett i Badria.

\- Nie martwcie się – pocieszył ich Smith i uśmiechnął się do nich słabo. – Kupiliśmy czas reszcie. Zdążą schować się w lesie.

\- Oni tak – prychnął Alan. – Ale co z nami?

Erwin roześmiał się głośno. Spojrzeli na niego w taki sposób, jakby byli pewni, że postradał zmysły.

\- Odwagi! – zawołał. – Przebijemy się przez nich i zwabimy do lasu.

\- Przebijemy? Niby jak? – dramatyzował dalej Rickett.

Tym razem roześmiał się Odel. Podjechał do niego i chwycił jego dłoń.

\- Nie bój się – wyszeptał ciepło. – Po prostu jedź za mną i staraj się robić to, co ja.

Wymienili nieśmiałe uśmiechy, po czym Badria ruszył przed siebie, a Rickett pojechał tuż za nim. Smith i Zoe nie mogli kazać im na siebie czekać. Las był jeszcze niebezpiecznie daleko, a nad nimi wciąż wisiała groźba śmierci w szczękach tytanów.

\- Hej – zagadnęła go Hange, starając się jechać równo z nim. – Czy ta dwójka czasem nie jest…

\- Zapytasz ich jak dojedziemy do lasu – Erwin zbył ją i ponaglił swojego konia.

Ich plan był prosty jedynie w teorii. Badria świetnie radził sobie na czele, pędząc z zawrotną prędkością i co chwilę zmieniając kierunek jazdy. Nawet gdyby któryś z tytanów obrał go na swój cel, miałby zapewne problem z pochwyceniem go. Erwin starał się go naśladować, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie możliwe.

Rodzina Badrii od wielu lat zajmowała się szkoleniem koni dla zwiadowców. Odel nie tylko miał nad nim całe lata przewagi, ale i niemal dosłownie – urodził się w siodle.

\- Są w lesie! – zawołał Alan, ale jego głos był wyprany z emocji. Nie powiedział tego na głos, ale nie było też takiej potrzeby.

Doskonale widzieli, że odmieńcy dogonili oddział zanim wszyscy kadeci wjechali między drzewa.

\- Za mną! – ryknął Erwin.

Przez kilka chwil odmieńcy będą zajęci pożeraniem swoich ofiar, a nowi tytani byli jeszcze daleko. Musieli wykorzystać ten moment, wyminąć ich i wejść na drzewa, gdzie czekali już na nich pozostali kadeci.

Potężne nogi ugięły się pod tytanami, którzy schylili się po swoje ofiary. Silny zachodni wiatr przyniósł zapach nadchodzącego deszczu.

Erwin dogonił Badrię, albo raczej Badria pozwolił dogonić się Erwinowi, po czym pomknął za nim w stronę lasu. Jeśli tylko uda im się przejechać za ich plecami… Dlaczego musieli być tak głośni? Dlaczego kopyta ich koni uderzały tak mocno o ubitą ziemię?

Usłyszeli ich. Wielka głowa odwróciła się w ich stronę, a spomiędzy jej zębów wystawała zakrwawiona ręka w strzępach munduru.

\- Nie zatrzymujcie się! – zawołał Smith dokładnie w momencie, gdy odmieniec zerwał się na równe nogi i zaczął biec w ich stronę. – Przygotujcie się do manewru!

Las był już tak cholernie blisko…! Poluzował stopy w strzemionach i położył dłoń na lewym boku, przygotowując się do wystrzelenia pierwszego haku. Po jego obu stronach Hange i Odel zrobili dokładnie to samo. Nie był w stanie skontrolować jedynie Alana, który został nieco z tyłu.

W tym momencie dopadł ich tytan.

Od razu było widać, że nie jest głupi. Skierował swoje kroki prosto na Ricketta, który musiał skonfrontować swoje doświadczenie i umiejętności z paraliżującymi go strachem i zwątpieniem. Erwin zaklął w myślach. Co mogli dla niego zrobić? Co on, Erwin Smith, mógł dla niego zrobić?

Za jego plecami odmieniec sięgnął po Ricketta.

Łupnięcie było porażająco donośne i towarzyszyło mu rozpaczliwe rżenie konia. Mimowolnie zerknął przez ramię i w jego głowie, w ułamku sekundy, powstał rozpaczliwy plan ratowania przyjaciela.

Odmieniec nie zdołał schwytać Ricketta. Jego ogromna dłoń rozryła ziemię i wyrzuciła chłopaka z siodła, ale wciąż jeszcze była dla niego nadzieja.

Erwin pochwycił spojrzenie Odela i nie zastanawiał się ani chwili dłużej.

Wyskoczył ze strzemion i wycelował hak prosto w odsłoniętą łopatkę odmieńca.

Potężne szarpnięcie wyrwało go z siodła i rzuciło w stronę tytana z taką prędkością, że ledwie zdołał wyciągnąć miecz, aby rozciąć nim jego kark. Przez chwilę bał się, że nie zdąży zadać mu kolejnego ciosu, ale Badria szybko rozproszył jego wątpliwości dobijając potwora.

Z rany buchnęła para, a spomiędzy zębów tytana wydobył się głośny syk wypuszczanego ze świstem powietrza.

Erwin opadł na ziemię i nie zwlekając ani chwili pobiegł w stronę Alana. Odel dotarł do niego zaraz po Zoe, której udało się przyprowadzić ich konie.

\- Pomóż mu wejść na siodło – polecił Smith. Co chwilę zerkał w stronę pozostałych tytanów, którzy widocznie nie mieli tak podzielnej uwagi jak ich martwy kolega.

\- Smith, on jest zupełnie nieprzytomny – Odel jęknął żałośnie, ale nie poddał się od razu. Z pomocą Zoe wrzucił Ricketta na swojego konia, a potem szybko usiadł zaraz za nim.

Tąpnięcie ziemi uświadomiło im, że ich czas się kończył. Odmieńcy skończyli się pożywiać, a tytani, których unieruchomili wcześniej w pełni się już zregenerowali.

Erwin bez słowa wskoczył na konia i pędem pokonał odległość, która dzieliła go od upragnionego schronienia. Gdy tylko pierwsze drzewo znalazło się w zasięgu jego haka, wystrzelił go, tym razem w pełni przygotowany na szarpnięcie, które poprzednio niemal pozbawiło go tchu. Kątem oka sprawdził czy Odel nie potrzebuje jego pomocy, ale szybko uświadomił sobie, że nic nie jest w stanie dla niego zrobić.

Nic poza jak najszybszym odstawieniem Alana do szpitala.

Badria ulokował się z nim na szerokiej gałęzi i rozpaczliwie próbował zahamować krwotok z jego nosa. Rickett najprawdopodobniej miał wstrząs mózgu i łzy, które wylewał nad nim Odel na niewiele mu się zdadzą.

Klnąc pod nosem Erwin wspiął się wyżej, aby móc ocenić jakie ponieśli straty oraz z iloma tytanami przyjdzie się im zmierzyć.

Naliczył w sumie szesnastu zabitych, nie licząc Leda Wilbroma.

Dziewięciu tytanów, w tym jeszcze dwóch odmieńców, a na horyzoncie zamajaczyły mu kolejne rozchwiane postaci.

Powinni zaczekać, aż przybiegną wszyscy tytani z okolicy i wybić ich w lesie czy zaatakować teraz, póki nie byli jeszcze przytłoczeni ich liczbą? Miał właśnie zawołać Zoe i poprosić ją o radę, gdy czyjaś dłoń zasłoniła mu usta. Poczuł przy szyi zimne ostrze noża.

\- Ani się waż choćby pisnąć – pełen groźby szept musnął jego ucho, sprawiając, że włosy na karku stanęły mu dęba.

Był absolutnie pewien, że słyszy ten głos pierwszy raz w życiu. Przez przystawiony do swojej szyi nóż nie mógł się obrócić, aby zobaczyć, kto go obezwładnił. Sięgał wzrokiem jedynie do skrawka jego rękawa, który musiał należeć do munduru. Czy poza nimi ktoś jeszcze był na misji? Nie przypominał sobie aby w ostatnich dniach zwiadowcy wybierali się na ekspedycję.

Kim zatem był ten młody człowiek?

Bardzo, bardzo powoli podniósł rękę i dotknął palcami dłoni, która zasłaniała mu usta. Miał nadzieję, że w ten sposób da mu do zrozumienia, iż jest gotów pójść na jakąś ugodę.

Ostrze noża mocniej naparło na jego skórę i przez chwilę Erwin obawiał się, że podjął złą decyzję. Potem jednak napastnik zabrał nóż i odsunął się nieco od niego, pozwalając mu tym samym odwrócić głowę.

Chłopak był sporo niższy od niego i chociaż miał na sobie mundur zwiadowcy, to Erwin był pewien, że nie należy do korpusu. W końcu co robiłby zupełnie sam poza murami? Owszem, zawsze istniała opcja, że podczas poprzedniej ekspedycji odłączył się od oddziału, ale prawdopodobieństwo, iż właśnie to go spotkało, było bardzo niskie. Przede wszystkim jego ubranie było na to stanowczo zbyt czyste.

Przesunął się na tyle, na ile pozwolił mu chłopak, aby sięgnąć ustami jak najbliżej jego ucha i zapytał szeptem poprzez jego delikatnie rozsunięte palce:

\- Czy coś nam grozi?

Wbrew swej prostocie, to pytanie było niezwykle kluczowe. Przede wszystkim stawiało ich obu po tej samej stronie i sugerowało, że przynajmniej na razie mogą sobie zaufać.

Chłopak przymrużył oczy, zupełnie jakby zastanawiał się, ile wolno mu powiedzieć. Nie myślał jednak długo. Wskazał Erwinowi palcem jakiś punkt na horyzoncie.

Spojrzenie Smitha automatycznie powędrowało we wskazanym kierunku. Zaklął pod nosem.

\- Nie zauważyłem tego odmieńca – przyznał szeptem.

\- To nie jest zwykły odmieniec – prychnął chłopak, zupełnie go puszczając. W jego głosie było coś niesamowitego. Biła z niego spokojna pewność siebie, przejawiająca się chłodnym wyrachowaniem a zarazem obojętnością. – Gdyby był odmieńcem biegłby w naszą stronę a nie przeciwną.

Smith skinął głową, przyznając mu rację. Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że chłopak użył słowa „naszą". W tej sytuacji mogło to nic nie znaczyć, ale z jakiegoś powodu obudziło w nim nadzieję.

\- Czym zatem jest? – zapytał.

\- Czymś znacznie gorszym.

Erwin nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że może istnieć coś gorszego od odmieńców, ale pewność, z jaką powiedział to chłopak, nie pozostawiała żadnych wątpliwości. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że muszą poczekać, póki ten dziwny tytan nie będzie wystarczająco daleko od nich.

\- Widziałem, co zrobiłeś – chłopak przerwał ciszę. Przyklęknął na gałęzi i zaczął się rozglądać, co nadało mu wygląd drapieżnego ptaka rozglądającego się za ofiarą.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Erwin, siadając obok niego.

\- Błyskawicznie przejąłeś dowodzenie. Ocaliłeś im wszystkim życie.

\- Nie wszystkim – prychnął Smith. Jego uwadze nie umknął jednak ukryty komplement, który przywołał lekki rumieniec na jego twarzy. – Szesnastu już poległo, a zanim wrócimy do domu na pewno…

\- Na pewno – przyznał chłopak, wchodząc mu w zdanie. – Ale to i tak dobry wynik. Nawet doświadczonym zwiadowcom nieczęsto udaje się go osiągnąć.

W Erwinie aż się zagotowało. Mógł znieść jego obojętny ton, gdy mówili o walce albo o tytanach, ale nie mógł pozwolić, aby w ten sam sposób wyrażał się o poległych.

\- Nie mów o nich, jak o liczbach! – warknął. – To nie są statystyki, tylko moi…

\- Nie wiem jak oni, ale ja wolę być liczbą niż jedzeniem – brunet znów mu przerwał. Jego spojrzenie utkwione było w tym, co zostało z kadetów, którym nie udało się dotrzeć do lasu.

Smith znów nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć. Ile on mógł mieć lat? Był od niego dużo niższy, a sięgające za ramię włosy przewiązane na karku rzemykiem, dodatkowo go odmładzały. Mimo to zachowywał się znacznie dojrzalej niż Erwin. Nie było to spowodowane jego wiekiem, ale doświadczeniem.

Nagle go olśniło. Chłopak musiał być hieną. Często słyszał o „hienach cmentarnych", o ludziach, którzy wymykali się poza mury aby zebrać wszystko, co zostanie ze zwiadowców i sprzedać to na czarnym rynku. Do tej pory powątpiewał jednak w ich istnienie.

\- Nie zadręczaj się – westchnął chłopak, błędnie interpretując jego milczenie. – Według planu nikt miał nie przeżyć.

Tego było już za wiele. Erwin rzucił się w stronę chłopaka, chwycił go za ramiona i potrząsnął.

\- Jakiego planu? Jakiego planu, do cholery?

Dlaczego wcześniej nie zauważył, że jego oczy wcale nie były ciemne, lecz jasne jak niebo o poranku? Dlaczego dopiero teraz zamiast pogardy dostrzegł w nich współczucie? Nie potrzebował już odpowiedzi. Wszystko zrozumiał.

Nie tylko jego przyjaciele nie uwierzyli, że zamierzał dołączyć do żandarmerii.

\- Przykro mi – słowa te zabrzmiały bardzo szczerze, ale ani trochę nie pocieszyły Erwina. Przeciwnie, cudza litość jedynie go zirytowała. Musiało to odmalować się na jego twarzy, bo chłopak szybko dodał: - Mogę ci pomóc.

\- Dlaczego miałbyś mi pomagać? – zaśmiał się Smith. – Jaki mógłbyś mieć w tym cel?

\- Pozwolisz mi zabrać sprzęt tych, którym się nie udało.

Gdzie tkwił haczyk? Musiał przecież jakiś być. Żadna hiena nie zaproponowałaby takiego układu, oczekując w zamian jedynie tego, że będzie jej wolno zabrać to, co i tak by wzięła. Musiało w tym być coś więcej. Czyżby liczył na to, że Erwin nie wspomni o tym spotkaniu w swoim raporcie? Cóż, akurat tyle był w stanie dla niego zrobić.

\- Co z resztą kadetów? Jak mam im wytłumaczyć twoją obecność?

\- Musisz ją tłumaczyć?

Nie musiał, to prawda. Czułby się wtedy jak zdrajca. Ci młodzi ludzie mu ufali. Gdyby postawił ich w takiej sytuacji…

…oznaczałoby to, że bierze na siebie pełną odpowiedzialność. Mógł to zrobić właśnie dlatego, że cały oddział darzył go zaufaniem. Nikt nie będzie się zastanawiał, dlaczego zrobił to, co zamierzał zrobić. Nie miał absolutnie żadnych wątpliwości, że chłopak radzi sobie w 3DM znacznie lepiej niż jego kadeci. Wychodził też z założenia, że obaj chcieli wrócić do domu żywi.

\- Nie jest ich za dużo? – zapytał Erwin, uśmiechając się przy tym nieco krzywo.

Obaj spojrzeli w dół. W czasie, gdy rozmawiali, nowa horda tytanów zdołała dotrzeć na skraj lasu. Ich wielkie wyszczerzone twarze skierowane były w stronę ukrytych pomiędzy liśćmi kadetów, a ogromne dłonie orały paznokciami korę. Niektóre, te bystrzejsze, uderzały pięściami o pnie, licząc na to, że uda im się kogoś strącić z gałęzi.

\- Jest ich tylko jedenastu – chłopak niedbale wzruszył ramionami. – Ale jeśli chcesz, możesz wyznaczyć mi kogoś do pomocy.

Gałąź, na której siedzieli, zadrżała lekko, a do ich uszu dobiegło szczęknięcie zatrzaskiwanych haków.

\- Erwin?

Smith odwrócił się błyskawicznie, starając się zasłonić swoimi plecami chłopaka, po raz pierwszy dziękując w duchu, że był tak niski. Musiał podziękować jeszcze raz, bo nie wiedziałby jak wytłumaczyć się przed kimś innym niż Hange.

Przed nią w ogóle nie musiał się tłumaczyć.

\- Och, Erwin, szukam cię i szukam – jęknęła Zoe i przysunęła się do niego na kolanach.

Musiał sięgnąć szybko za siebie ręką, aby złapać chłopaka, który zaczął się powoli wycofywać. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia za co właśnie chwycił, ale nawet pomimo jego cichego i pełnego sprzeciwu sapnięcia, nie odważył się odwrócić, aby to sprawdzić. Przez cały czas utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy z Zoe.

\- Czy coś się stało?

\- I ty się pytasz? - umysł dziewczyny zaprzątany był przez zupełnie inne problemy, niż to, co miała właśnie przed oczami. – Jest ich jedenastu! Jedenastu tytanów! Czy to nie cudowne?

Nie widział w tym nic cudownego. W innych okolicznościach zapewne odwzajemniłby jej uśmiech, ale teraz nie miał siły na znoszenie jej obsesji.

\- W jakim sensie?

\- Może uda się nam jakiegoś złapać!

Szczęka omal nie opadła mu aż na kolana. Czy ona naprawdę była w stanie myśleć jedynie o tym? Czy nie docierała do niej powaga tej sytuacji?

Za swoimi plecami usłyszał coś, co musiało być stłumionym śmiechem. Cóż, skoro go to bawiło, zapewne jeszcze nie rozumiał jak dalece posunięta była pasja Hange.

\- Odłóżmy to na inną okazję – jego propozycja brzmiała bardziej jak rozkaz, dlatego Zoe powstrzymała się od podważenia jej. – Teraz musimy się skupić na ucieczce.

\- Masz jakiś plan? – zaciekawiła się Hange.

\- Jakiś mam – Erwin uśmiechnął się szeroko i zerknął przez ramię.

Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że trzyma rękę na udzie swojego nowego sojusznika.

\- Przepraszam – Erwin zabrał szybko rękę, co jedynie wywołało krzywy uśmiech na twarzy chłopaka.

\- Jeszcze nikt mnie za to nie przepraszał – zaśmiał się brunet, po czym błyskawicznie spoważniał. – A więc co mam robić?

\- Wyznaczę kilku kadetów, którzy najlepiej sprawdzą się w natarciu. Ty zajmiesz się wykańczaniem tytanów, a ja będę odciągał ich uwagę – odpowiedział Erwin i już szykował się aby wstać i przywołać do siebie wybrane osoby, powstrzymało go jednak nagłe szarpnięcie.

Spojrzał w dół. Chłopak trzymał go mocno za rękaw i mierzył spojrzeniem, które miało moc redukowania ilorazu inteligencji.

\- Odmawiam.

\- Że co proszę? – sarknął Smith. – Niby jaki jest sens wydawania ci poleceń, skoro nie chcesz ich wykonać?

\- Nie wykonam polecenia, które uważam za idiotyczne! – hiena odwarknął mu bezczelnie.

Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie podważył jego rozkazu. Jeszcze nigdy jego plan nie został uznany za głupi. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że jest przygotowany na każdą krytykę (jeśli oczywiście ktoś odważyłby się takowej wobec niego użyć).

Był w błędzie.

Urażona duma zapiekła go niemal równie mocno, co ból spowodowany stratą szesnastu podopiecznych. Jeszcze przed chwilą ten kurdupel go chwalił, a teraz… A może mówił to wszystko tylko po to, aby zyskać jego zaufanie? Może w rzeczywistości Smith wcale nie podejmował do tej pory słusznych decyzji?

\- Nie mogę się zgodzić na ten plan – zaczął powoli chłopak – bo zakłada on, że będziesz brał udział w starciu.

\- Dobrze radzę sobie z manewrem, więc…

\- Nie! – przerwał mu gwałtownie. – Jesteś teraz ich dowódcą! Nie możesz zginąć w walce! Kto ich poprowadzi, jeśli ciebie zabraknie? Wydawało mi się, że nie chcesz stracić nikogo więcej.

Erwin przygryzł dolną wargę. Nie patrzył na to w ten sposób. To byli jego przyjaciele. Zawsze było wiadomo, że zajmie wysoki stopień wojskowy i kiedyś będzie stał ponad nimi wszystkimi. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Przecież jeszcze tego ranka byli przyjaciółmi z jednego oddziału treningowego…

\- Erwin – nieco chrapliwy głos Hange wyrwał go z zamyślenia. – On ma rację. Jeśli chcesz nami pokierować musisz zostać tutaj.

To proste stwierdzenie rozwiało jego wątpliwości. Hiena zwolnił uścisk na jego ramieniu, pozwalając mu tym samym wstać. Jeszcze raz dokonał w myślach przeglądu swoich kadetów, po czym krzyknął ile sił w płucach:

\- Zoe! Rottinghaus! Hegel! Ferran! Casteel! Hara! Filho! Geiss! Przygotować się do manewru!

Przez chwilę otaczała go niemal absolutna cisza, po której rozległo się głośne:

\- Tak, sir!

\- Na mój rozkaz! – krzyknął ponownie. Musiał wybrać najlepszy moment na manewr. Tytani kłębili się u jego stóp, niczym wstrętna, złakniona ludzkiego mięsa masa. Ich zapał nigdy nie słabł, nasilany narastającą frustracją. Musi wyczekać, aż się wyciszą, by zebrać siły na kolejne natarcie. Wtedy jego kadeci będą mogli… - Teraz! – ryknął.

Przez chwilę obawiał się, co się stanie, gdy hiena rzuci się w wir walki razem z resztą.

Zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Jeśli ktokolwiek zwrócił uwagę na tę dodatkową parę ostrzy, nie poczuł ani śladu wątpliwości, lecz najszczerszą wdzięczność.

Wybór tak nielicznej grupy okazał się trafną decyzją. Nim tytani zdołali zorientować się w swojej sytuacji czterech z nich padło na ziemię w strugach gorącej pary.

Zostało jeszcze dziewięciu.

\- Hegel, twoja lewa! Geiss, dołącz do Rottinghausa! Casteel, Ferran, Zoe zabijcie w końcu tego odmieńca! – Erwin krzyczał bez przerwy. Rzeczywiście, z tej perspektywy był w stanie kontrolować całe pole bitwy, co byłoby prawie niemożliwe, gdyby sam brał w niej udział.

Najdziwniejsze było to, że hiena zdawał się doskonale rozumieć, czego oczekuje od niego Erwin. Zawsze pojawiał się akurat tam, gdzie Smith najchętniej by go wysłał, zawsze pozbywał się akurat tego tytana, który najbardziej zakłócał wykonywanie przez kadetów rozkazów ich dowódcy.

Zupełnie jakby łączyła ich jakaś mentalna więź…

\- Zoe, dobij tego ostatniego! Pomóżcie jej, Filho, Hara! Reszta może wracać! – krzyknął w stronę walczących kadetów.

Parujące szkielety pokonanych tytanów zaścielały skraj lasu. Napawając się swoim pierwszym prawdziwym zwycięstwem, Erwin śledził wzrokiem powrót każdego ze swoich podwładnych. Wszyscy byli mocno poobijani, kilkoro miało zwichnięte nadgarstki, część wybite biodra.

Żadnych zabitych.

Wydał odpowiednie polecenia, aby każdym rannym zajął się przynajmniej jeden kadet z satysfakcjonującymi wynikami ze szkolenia medycznego. W międzyczasie Hange dołączyła do niego i usiadła z głośnym jękiem na gałęzi.

\- Zmęczona? – zapytał z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Jak diabli! – prychnęła, ocierając wierzchem dłoni pot z czoła. – Nie wiesz, gdzie podział się tamten chłopak? Kilka razy naprawdę ocalił mi tyłek i chciałam mu podziękować.

Erwin dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że rzeczywiście nigdzie nie było widać hieny. Chłopak jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. Jeszcze przed chwilą miał go tuż przed nosem, a teraz… Nie był tym specjalnie zaskoczony. Wywiązał się przecież ze swojej części umowy i oczekiwał od Erwina tego samego. Widząc konsternację na jego twarzy, Hange szybko zrozumiała, co się stało. Nie była jednak w stanie pojąc, jak bardzo zabolało to Erwina.

Czyżby zasmucił go fakt, że najprawdopodobniej już nigdy nie spotka nikogo, kto rozumiałby go tak dobrze, a zarazem nie miał sobie równych w 3DM?

A może raczej chodziło o to, że już nigdy nie spotka właśnie jego?

\- Nawet nie zapytałem go o imię – wymamrotał pod nosem, czując jakby znalazł jakąś część samego siebie jedynie po to, aby zaraz potem ją stracić.

 

...

 

Rivaille naciągnął mocniej kaptur na głowę i spróbował pchnąć skrzydło bramy. Ani drgnęło. Był środek nocy i było mu cholernie zimno, ale nie miał na to absolutnie żadnego wpływu. Zgodnie z umową ktoś miał mu otworzyć punktualnie o północy i zamknąć bramę z powrotem dokładnie pięć minut później. Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa wolał nie interesować się szczegółami.

W bandzie Gorii był kiedyś taki jeden, który chciał za dużo wiedzieć. Osiągnął jedynie tyle, że nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się, co tak naprawdę się z nim stało.

Rivaille umiał uczyć się na cudzych błędach. Dlatego właśnie grzecznie czekał pod bramą, błagając w duchu, aby nie okazało się, że jest spóźniony.

Tak wiele rzeczy poszło tego dnia nie po jego myśli, że wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby na domiar złego stracił jeszcze poczucie czasu.

Nazywał się Erwin…

Błyskawicznie wymierzył sobie potężny mentalny policzek i skupił na swoim zadaniu. Mógł poczekać jeszcze tylko kilka minut. Potem będzie musiał ukryć gdzieś wóz i konia i przekraść się przez mur, licząc na to, że będzie mógł wrócić po to wszystko przy kolejnej okazji.

Bardzo nie podobał mu się taki plan. W końcu nie to obiecywał Gorii.

Ku jego wielkiej uldze zamek bramy trzasnął cicho, oznajmiając, że jednak udało mu się przybyć o czasie. Odliczył w myślach do sześćdziesięciu, po czym uchylił bramę i wrócił po swój wóz. Wjechał do środka, zatrzasnął za sobą skrzydło i nie oglądając się za siebie pojechał dalej.

Kto otworzył bramę? Kto ją zamknie? Z kim Goria załatwiał takie rzeczy?

Nie interesować się za bardzo szczegółami - to taki prosty, a zarazem taki trudny sposób na przeżycie.

Najtrudniejszą część zadania miał już za sobą. Teraz musiał tylko umknąć uwadze nocnych strażników z oddziału stacjonarnego i wjechać do podziemnego miasta. W porównaniu z walką z tytanami, nie mogło być nic prostszego.

Spiął się cały, gdy w świetle latarni mignęła mu ludzka sylwetka. Odruchowo sięgnął prawą dłonią po rękojeść swojego miecza i przygotował się mentalnie na starcie.

\- Rivaille, to ja – dobiegł go cichy głos, gdzieś z głębi cienia.

\- Goria – odparł chłopak, odetchnąwszy z ulgą. Zatrzymał powóz, aby jego szef mógł się dosiąść.

Goria z ociąganiem wszedł w okrąg światła. Ze swojej bezpiecznej kryjówki mógł doskonale stwierdzić, że tym razem zadanie nie było wykonane tak, jak tego oczekiwał. Bez słowa wskoczył na powóz obok Rivaille'a i gestem kazał mu jechać dalej.

\- Ile? – zapytał po dłuższej chwili. Nawet nie próbował ukrywać swojego gniewu.

\- Siedemnaście – odpowiedział chłopak. – Niektóre są zepsute, ale możemy sprzedać je na części.

Mężczyzna prychnął pogardliwie.

\- Miało ich być pół setki!

\- Ale nie jest.

\- Coś poszło nie tak? Musiałeś wcześniej wracać? Zaatakowali cię odmieńcy? – dopytywał się Goria.

\- Nie. Po prostu kadeci mieli dobrego dowódcę – odparł Rivaille. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że Goria nie przyglądał się dokładnie jego twarzy, bo nie był w stanie ukryć rumieńca.

\- Przecież na takie misje nigdy nie wysyłają dobrych dowódców! Wszyscy mieli umrzeć, niby co mogło pójść nie tak? Nie pamiętasz, co było poprzednim razem? Wróciło tylko sześciu. Sześciu z pięćdziesięciu trzech! Dwóch umarło potem w szpitalu, a pozostałym zupełnie odbiło! Dlaczego tym razem było inaczej?

Rivaille nie odezwał się już ani słowem. Nie chodziło o to, że nie chciał przerywać swojemu szefowi. Mógł mówić. Mógł powiedzieć bardzo wiele, i nawet sprawiłoby mu to przyjemność. Wiedział jednak, że to, co wydarzyło się tego dnia było bardzo nie na rękę tym, którzy pozwalali im żyć, dlatego postanowił milczeć.

Został więc sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.

W głębi serca błogosławił tę odrobinę intymności.

 

...

 

Erwina obudziło natarczywe pukanie do drzwi. Zasypiając poprzedniego dnia był już mentalnie przygotowany na to, że będzie bardzo wnikliwie przesłuchiwany, a jego sprawozdanie z misji przejdzie przez wiele, bardzo wiele rąk. To, co się wydarzyło, niewątpliwie było ogromną tragedią i zarazem ciosem dla ich systemu edukacji.

To, oczywiście, nie było winą Erwina.

Jego winą był fakt, że trzydziestu sześciu kadetów przeżyło. Trzydziestu sześciu kadetów, którzy ufali teraz tylko jemu. Którzy poszliby zanim nawet w ogień. Albo raczej – którzy za jego rozkazem opuściliby ponownie mury, aby stawić czoła tytanom.

Nikt nie mógł im tego zabronić, ale też nikt nie patrzył teraz na nich jak na ludzi zdrowych psychicznie. W końcu nie tak powinni zachowywać się młodzi i niedoświadczeni kadeci, którzy dopiero co otarli się o śmierć.

Zanim ponownie rozległo się pukanie, Erwin był już ubrany i gotowy na przesłuchanie. Otworzył drzwi i ze spokojem spojrzał na Mitchella Fargensona, który przez ostatnich kilka lat uczył kadetów jak bezpiecznie zachowywać się na misjach.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą im wpoił było to, aby nigdy, ale to nigdy i pod żadnym pozorem, nie podważać rozkazów dowódcy.

Jak Smith miał rozumieć fakt, że to właśnie jego po niego wysłali?

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, po czym Fargenson bąknął niemrawo:

\- Dobra, nie każmy im dłużej czekać.

Polecił Erwinowi iść za sobą i poprowadził go do budynku, w którym odbywały się zajęcia teoretyczne. Smith miał ogromną ochotę zapytać nauczyciela, kto właściwie na niego czeka, ale uparcie gryzł się w język. Mogłoby to przecież oznaczać, że boi się osób, które mogłyby znaleźć się w przesłuchującej go komisji, a tak przecież nie było. Był spięty, ale na pewno nie przestraszony.

Fargenson otworzył przed nim drzwi do sali i przepuścił go do środka. Nie został jednak na zewnątrz, ale wszedł zaraz za nim, aby dołączyć do komisji.

Widocznie niesubordynację Erwina uważał za swoją osobistą edukacyjną porażkę.

Albo ktoś z góry zmusił go, aby tak uważał. Tak, tej opcji nie można było wykluczyć.

Skład komisji niespecjalnie zdołał zaskoczyć Erwina. Był mentalnie przygotowany na wiele scenariuszy, ale ten, który zastał, nie był nawet w jednej trzeciej tak zły, jak ten potencjalnie najgorszy. Nie budziło to jednak jego nadziei. W końcu ocalił życie trzydziestu sześciu osób. Nie mogli więc otwarcie traktować go jak przestępcy.

Mauri Thomioya – nauczyciel manewru 3DM.

Artur Omholt – naczelny dowódca oddziału kadetów.

Bastin Saevik – dowódca żandarmerii.

Orva Bordeaux – dowódca oddziałów stacjonarnych.

Każdy z nich miał nad sobą jeszcze kilku zwierzchników, którym najwidoczniej nie chciało się pofatygować na jego przesłuchanie. Wziął głęboki oddech i wmówił sobie, że powinien wziąć to za dobrą kartę.

Stanął przed nimi, dumnie zadzierając głowę, wzrokiem mierząc ich z góry, po czym zasalutował im i oznajmił pewnym głosem:

\- Kadet Erwin Smith melduje gotowość do zdania raportu z ekspedycji treningowej!

 

...

 

Greg Heitz przez całą noc nie był w stanie nawet zmrużyć oka. Gdy tylko usłyszał, co zaszło w czasie misji treningowej poczuł, jak coś w nim umiera. Umarło niemal równie szybko i boleśnie jak szesnastu jego kolegów i koleżanek. I do tego biedny Erwin…

Poprzedniego wieczora Smith nie mówił zbyt wiele. Właściwie powiedział tylko dwa zdania:

\- Jutro przyjdą żeby mnie przesłuchać. Nie przejmuj się tym i pośpij dłużej, bo i tak odwołają poranne zajęcia.

I rzeczywiście, z samego rana przyszedł po niego Fargenson. Nie było też pobudki na poranną zbiórkę.

Przesłuchanie? Jakie przesłuchanie? Co chcieli z niego wyciągnąć? Dlaczego mieli go przesłuchiwać, jakby był jakimś przestępcą? Przecież to nie on zabił te szesnaście osób! To nie była jego wina! Przeciwnie, gdyby nie on najprawdopodobniej nikt by nie wrócił. Nie mogło chodzić o zwykłe zdanie raportu. Ton Erwina wyraźnie sugerował, że chodziło o koszmarnie poważne przesłuchanie.

Cholera jasna!

Heitz zerwał się ze swojego górnego łóżka i pierwsze, na co spojrzał, to puste łóżko Ricketta. Czuł jak coś się w nim skręca.

McMillton nigdy nie wrócił i nikt nie wiedział, co się z nim stało.

Rickett w ciężkim stanie trafił do szpitala i nikt nie dawał mu zbyt wielkich szans na przeżycie.

A teraz Smith miał zostać obarczony odpowiedzialnością za wczorajszą tragedię.

Greg nie uczestniczył wprawdzie w ekspedycji, ale był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, co czuli pozostali przy życiu kadeci. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Wiedział natomiast doskonale, że nigdy nie wybaczy sobie, jeśli Erwin zostanie zmuszony wziąć winę na swoje barki.

Ubrał się szybo i wybiegł z pokoju. Ani chwili nie wahał się, co powinien robić. Zapukał do drzwi naprzeciwko i nie czekając na zaproszenie wpadł do środka.

Niemal zderzył się z Mike'iem Zakariusem, który podtrzymywał Odela Badrię. Obaj uczestniczyli w ekspedycji i niedawno przeżyta trauma mocno odbijała się na ich twarzach.

\- Heitz, powiedz mu żeby mnie puścił – załkał Badria. Jego oczy były aż szkliste od łez.

\- Nie – odwarknął Zakarius drżącym głosem. – Samym siedzeniem przy Alanie w niczym nie pomożesz. Musisz pogodzić się z tym, że…

\- Obaj powinniście być zupełnie gdzie indziej – przerwał mu Heitz. Gdy spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem, dodał: - Zabrali Erwina na przesłuchanie. Chyba chcą zrzucić na niego całą winę.

Nie musiał mówić nic więcej. Odel bardzo szybko się otrząsnął, a Mike wybiegł pędem z pokoju. Po chwili rozległo się głośne pukanie i nawoływanie Zakariusa:

\- Wstawać! Dowódca Erwin nas potrzebuje!

Dlaczego nazwał go „dowódcą"? I dlaczego brzmiało to tak cholernie naturalnie?

 

...

 

Dlaczego to trwało tak długo? Bezkresna litania bezsensownych pytań ciągnęła się już od kilu godzin i nadal nie było widać jej końca. W kółko tylko:

\- Co skłoniło cię do podważenia rozkazów Leda Wilbroma?

\- Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że w wyniku twojej decyzji zginęło szesnaście osób?

\- Taka niesubordynacja jest jawną oznaką buntu. Wiesz dobrze o tym, że nie możemy tego tolerować, prawda?

Starał się odpowiadać zarazem jak najspokojniej i najbardziej spolegliwie jak tylko potrafił, ale jego spojrzenie musiało mówić im to wszystko, co nie przechodziło mu przez usta.

Był wściekły. Aż kotłowało się w nim od ledwie tłumionej złości. Przecież nigdy nie zamierzał nikomu wypowiadać posłuszeństwa! Owszem, podważył rozkaz Leda Wilbroma, ale zrobił to jedynie w celu ocalenia życia innym kadetom! Czy było w tym coś złego? Miał możliwość ocalenia życia wielu osób i wykorzystał ją. Nie mógł przecież przewidzieć, że znajdą się tacy, którym nie uda się przeżyć.

Miał z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia, owszem. Ale nigdy nie zgodzi się na to, żeby traktowano go jak zdrajcę i mordercę.

Całej tej sytuacji miał do tego stopnia dość, że musiał pozwolić swoim myślom na delikatną odskocznię. I chociaż postać pewnej młodej hieny zamajaczyła kusząco na horyzoncie jego wyobraźni, tuż przed sobą miał znacznie bardziej naglący problem.

Jedno miejsce w komisji było puste.

Nie trzeba było być geniuszem żeby wiedzieć, że brakuje kogoś z oddziału zwiadowców. Pytanie brzmiało raczej: dlaczego nikt nie zajął tego miejsca?

Zamyślił się do tego stopnia, że niemal podskoczył, gdy drzwi za nim otworzyły się z impetem.

\- Nie jesteś trochę za młody, jak na dowódcę buntowników? – padło pytanie.

Erwin nie wiedział, czy wolno mu odpowiedzieć nie odwracając się do nowoprzybyłego. Prawo nakazywało mu być zwróconym twarzą do komisji i wolał raczej nie złamać żadnego przepisu na oczach ludzi, którzy chcieli dowieść jego zdrady. Postanowił zaryzykować i patrząc prosto w oczy Fargensona oznajmił:

\- To prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie jestem przywódcą buntowników.

\- Doprawdy? – zaśmiał się mężczyzna, wciąż pozostając poza zasięgiem jego wzroku. – Więc dlaczego na zewnątrz czeka na ciebie cały oddział zbulwersowanych kadetów?

Tego Erwin nie mógł już zignorować. Odwrócił się i spojrzał za siebie.

Rzeczywiście. Przez otwarte drzwi mógł zobaczyć kadetów z marsowymi minami, które jasno dawały do zrozumienia, co myślą o tym przesłuchaniu. Obok drzwi, nonszalancko oparty o ścianę, stał Asbjorn Fotland, dowódca oddziału zwiadowców.

\- Czy mogę go zabrać na rozmowę w cztery oczy? – zapytał Fotland, uśmiechając się przy tym bezczelnie do Saevika.

\- To wbrew wszelkim przepisom, Fotland! – warknął w odpowiedzi Saevik, cały czerwony na twarzy ze złości. – Nie wolno ci…

\- To bardzo nietypowa sytuacja, Bastin – zauważył Fotland bardzo poufałym tonem. – Takie sytuacje wymagają nietypowych, ale i szybkich rozwiązań, a w tym, jak sam zapewne wiesz, jestem bardzo dobry.

Przez okrutnie długą chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Saevik wyglądał tak, jakby miał ochotę udusić zwiadowcę gołymi rękami, ten natomiast uśmiechał się do niego uprzejmie i z niewymuszoną wyższością. Zupełnie jakby rozwścieczona polna mysz próbowała rzucić wyzwanie dumnemu jeleniowi. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości, kto wygra to starcie.

\- Pół godziny, Fotland. I ani minuty dłużej, rozumiesz?

\- Oczywiście – zgodził się uprzejmie Asbjorn, co w tej sytuacji wydawało się niemal jawną zniewagą.

Ewrin nie dał mu się długo prosić. Posłusznie wyszedł za nim na zewnątrz, mijając przy tym swoich przyjaciół, którzy rzucali mu zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Starał się dyskretnymi gestami dać do zrozumienia, że nie muszą się o niego martwić, że jakoś da sobie radę. Musiało to jednak wywrzeć odwrotny skutek, bo gdy mijał Zakariusa ten chwycił go nagle za ramię.

\- Erwin, ja… - zaczął z przejęciem. W jego oczach zabłyszczało tak przejmujące poczucie winy, że Smith nie mógł tak po prostu strząsnąć jego ręki i pójść dalej. – Tak mi wstyd – jęknął w końcu. – Następnym razem będziesz miał ze mnie więcej pożytku, obiecuję.

Do tego szczerego wyznania dołączyło się również kilku innych kadetów, w tym Zoe, Heitz, Ferran, Holm, Casteel i wielu innych, zarówno tych, po których się tego spodziewał, jak i tych, którzy do tej pory trzymali się na uboczu.

Nie wiedział co im odpowiedzieć. Powinien przecież coś zrobić, cokolwiek. Tego od niego oczekiwali – znaku, że chce przyjąć ich obietnicę. Ale jak powinien to zrobić, aby nie ściągnąć na siebie jeszcze większej uwagi ze strony dowództwa?

Odszedł od nich na taką odległość, aby widzieć ich wszystkich i aby oni wszyscy mogli dobrze widzieć jego (oraz oby był dobrze widoczny ze środka sali wykładowej), po czym zasalutował im.

Odpowiedzieli mu tym samym, a twarzami zastygłymi w odrażającej desperacji. Nie tak powinny wyglądać twarze młodych ludzi. Nie tego pragnął.

\- No no no! – zaśmiał się przyjaźnie Asbjorn. – Bardzo konkretny ten twój oddział buntowników!

Erwin poczuł, jak coś się w nim zakotłowało ze złości. Pobiegł za Fotlandem, który nawet nie raczył na niego poczekać, tylko poszedł dalej. Opanował się na tyle, aby go nie nazwymyślać, po czym warknął:

\- Oni nie są buntownikami! To dzielni żołnierze, którzy…

\- Którzy już zawsze będą liczyć się z twoimi rozkazami – zwiadowca wszedł mu bezczelnie w słowo. Coś w jego głosie kazało Erwinowi zamilknąć i czekać na jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienia.

Asbjorn Fotland – to imię obiło mu się o uszy już wiele razy. Ten wysoki i dumny mężczyzna zasłynął z tego, że potrafił podejmować błyskawiczne i porażająco słuszne decyzje w sytuacjach, gdy inni dowódcy byli bezradni. Ekspedycje, które prowadził, odznaczały się wyjątkowo małą śmiertelnością. Nie było też zwiadowcy, który wyrażałby się o nim inaczej niż z głębokim szacunkiem i sympatią. Fakt, miał w sobie coś takiego, co kazało Erwinowi mu zaufać.

Postanowił nie walczyć z tym przeczuciem, dlatego też szedł bez słowa za Fotlandem.

Minęli ostatnie zabudowania wioski, w której szkolono kadetów i weszli do otaczającego ją lasu. Dopiero teraz Erwin zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Fotland tylko wydaje się spokojny i opanowany. W rzeczywistości był bardzo spięty i czujny, zupełnie jakby czegoś się obawiał. Jakby wiedział o czymś, co mogło im zagrażać.

Erwin chciał zapytać go, czy wszystko jest w porządku, ale właśnie w tym momencie Asbjorn zatrzymał się, odwrócił twarzą do niego i przerwał dzielącą ich ciszę.

\- Szukałem właśnie kogoś takiego jak ty, Erwinie Smith – oznajmił bez ogródek. Chociaż jego usta wygięte były w uprzejmym uśmiechu, to nie obejmował on oczu, które były dziwnie poważne.

\- W jakim celu? – zapytał zadziornie Erwin wiedząc, że z tym człowiekiem powinien grać w otwarte karty.

\- Nie często trafiają się ludzie o takiej charyzmie – wyjaśnił powoli. – W ciągu ostatnich kilku lat trafiło pod moje kilku cichych dowódców, którzy świetnie radzą sobie z pomniejszymi misjami i niewielkimi oddziałami. Szukałem natomiast kogoś, kto znalazłby w sobie siłę, aby stanąć na czele wszystkich zwiadowców i jednocześnie umiał obronić swoje decyzje przed każdym, kto będzie chciał podważyć ich słuszność.

\- To ostatnie jak na razie średnio mi wychodzi – zauważył Erwin z przekąsem.

Asbjorn uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i tym razem zupełnie szczerze.

\- Nikt przecież nie rodzi się dowódcą. Są rzeczy, których będziesz musiał się nauczyć, ale zapewniam cię, że jeśli dołączysz do zwiadowców będziesz miał na to wystarczająco dużo czasu. Jeśli naprawdę zamierzałeś wstąpić do żandarmerii, to muszę cię rozczarować. Nigdy nie zrobisz tam kariery. Nikt nie powierzy ci żadnego ważnego stanowiska. I to właśnie dlatego, że jesteś dla nich za dobry. Byłbyś zbyt silną konkurencją.

\- A więc jest pan w stanie mi zagwarantować, że jeśli wstąpię do oddziału zwiadowców nie spotka mnie to samo?

\- Więcej. Już w tym momencie jestem w stanie zapewnić ci stanowisko mojego adiutanta.

Chwila, chwila! Adiutantem? Czy on mówił zupełnie poważnie? Coś takiego nie zdarzało się… no, właściwie, prawie nigdy.

\- Czy mogę zaufać tej obietnicy? – zapytał niepewnie.

\- Tej? – roześmiał się Fotland. – Zaraz złożę ci kilka kolejnych, pod warunkiem, że odpowiesz mi na jedno pytanie.

\- Jakie to pytanie?

\- Kadeci zginęli za dowództwa twojego czy Wilbroma?

\- Cóż…

\- Uważaj na odpowiedź! – uprzedził go Fotland. – Od niej zależy, co powiem w twojej obronie przed komisją. Bo gdyby Wilbrom poświęcił swoje życie, aby pokonać tytanów…

\- Chciał to zrobić – przerwał mu Erwin. Rozumiał do czego zmierzał dowódca Fotland, ale nie widział dla tego żadnego zastosowania. – Umarł jako pierwszy. Potem polegli ci, którzy zawahali się wykonać moje rozkazy. To wszystko.

\- Rozumiem – westchnął ciężko zwiadowca. – Ciężko będzie coś z tym zrobić, ale nie martw się. Wszystkim się zajmę. Powiedz mi lepiej, czy jest ktoś, kogo chciałbyś mieć pod swoimi skrzydłami jako mój adiutant?

Czy on wiedział o hienie? Nie, to było nie możliwe. Nie mógł o nim wiedzieć… bo wtedy… wtedy…

\- Jest kilka takich osób – przyznał Erwin bardzo powoli. – Co to ma do rzeczy?

\- Och, jestem po prostu ciekawy, czy te osoby pokładają w tobie takie nadzieje, jak ty w nich i czy pójdą za tobą nawet do oddziału zwiadowców – to było bardzo podchwytliwe i prowokujące pytanie. Początkowo w ogóle nie zamierzał na nie odpowiadać, ale słowa same wyciekły mu spomiędzy warg:

\- Szczerze w to wątpię. On nawet nie jest kadetem.

Ku jego wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Asbjorn nie pytał o szczegóły misji ani o tajemniczego sojusznika, który „nie był kadetem". Zamiast tego odesłał Erwina, aby uspokoił swoich przyjaciół i obiecał mu, że sam zajmie się komisją.

I rzeczywiście to zrobił. Erwin nie został ponownie wezwany na przesłuchanie, przesłano mu jedynie wiadomość o odstąpieniu od postępowania karnego w związku z jego niesubordynacją. Zoe, Zakarius i wielu innych nie posiadało się ze szczęścia. Wszyscy wyglądali tak, jakby mieli ochotę uczcić to piwem, ale świadomość, że zaledwie wczoraj stracili szesnastu kadetów kazała im powstrzymać swoją radość.

Erwin natomiast nie czuł się zwycięzcą, za jakiego go uważali. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że zaciągnął u Fotlanda dług, który będzie musiał spłacić. Wiedział też, że chociaż zwiadowca nie dopytywał się o hienę, to nie puścił tej wzmianki mimo uszu. Jeszcze kiedyś przyjdzie za to Erwinowi zapłacić. A najgorsze było to, że najbardziej ucierpi na tym właśnie młody hiena…

Dlaczego jego myśli wracały wciąż do tego chłopca? Co było w nim takiego, że samo myślenie o nim podnosiło Erwina na duchu? Gdyby miał go cały czas przy sobie na pewno byłby lepszym dowódcą. W końcu to chyba nic dziwnego, że chciał mieć przy sobie kogoś, kto by mu się sprzeciwiał.

Sprzeciwiał mu się w trakcie misji, ale jak wyglądałoby to na co dzień?

Jękną głośno i zatrzasnął książkę, na której i tak nie mógł się skupić. Hange rzuciła mu przelotne pytające spojrzenie znad swojej lektury, poczuł się więc zmuszony, aby znaleźć jakąś wymówkę dla swojego zachowania.

\- Jestem zmęczony – udał, że ziewa. – Chyba już pójdę do…

\- Tylko mi nie mów, że go wsypałeś – rzuciła Zoe, niby od niechcenia.

Na szczęście udało mu się usiąść z powrotem na krzesło, zamiast ze zdziwienia upaść na podłogę. Hange może i była zamknięta w swoim własnym świecie, ale przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy zdążyła poznać go już całkiem dobrze. Przerażająco dobrze. Musiała doskonale zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, co wydarzyło się między nim a hieną w czasie ich misji.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – odparł szeptem. Będzie musiał popracować nad zdradzieckimi rumieńcami. Jeśli już ma być dowódcą, to nie może pozwalać na to, aby zdradzało go jego własne ciało. – Wspomniałem tylko Fotlandowi, że jest ktoś spoza oddziału kadetów, kogo chciałbym mieć przy sobie jeśli miałbym wstąpić do zwiadowców.

\- Och, doprawdy? – zapytała Hange z perfidnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Tym razem nie dał się sprowokować. Zerwał się na równe nogi i uciekł. To znaczy zrobił to bardzo spokojnie, żeby nie zwrócić na siebie niczyjej uwagi, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że uciekł przed Zoe i jej pytaniami.

Na szczęście w jego pokoju nie było Heitza, któremu zapewne musiałby wytłumaczyć, dlaczego czerwony jak dorodny pomidor wpada do pokoju. I który zapewne zauważyłby list, który leżał na łóżku Erwina.

Smith, obawiając się, że to pisemne wezwanie na kolejne przesłuchanie, z ociąganiem rozerwał kopertę. Gdy jednak jego spojrzenie padło na jedną jedyną linijkę bardzo równych liter zrozumiał, że ma do czynienia z czymś zupełnie innym.

„Chciałbyś zabić ze mną jeszcze kilku tytanów?"

Nie znał tego charakteru pisma. Wiedział, że widzi je pierwszy raz w życiu. Mimo to było w nim coś boleśnie znajomego, coś co przywodziło mu na myśl wspomnienie skrawka bladej skóry, zaczerwienionej od szorowania szczotką z grubym włosiem. Dokładność, z jaką postawiono każdą literę, zakrawała pod chorobliwy pedantyzm.

Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Czy chciał zabić z nim jeszcze kilku tytanów? Co za głupie pytanie! Mógłby całymi dniami patrzeć na jego drobne ciało wirujące w powietrzu, na delikatne dłonie, które tak wprawnie trzymały miecze…

A jednak, chociaż pragnienie spotkania z hieną niemal zupełnie odebrało mu jasność myślenia, to nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie zaczął szukać w tym krótkim liście jakiegoś podstępu. Sam fakt, że wiedział o obecności hieny tamtego dnia mógł poważnie zaszkodzić chłopakowi. To, że nie zabił go od razu o niczym jeszcze nie świadczyło. Możliwe, że dopiero teraz zrozumiał swój błąd i postanowił go naprawić, wykorzystując słabość Erwina do siebie.

Wysunął szufladę stojącej przy jego łóżku szafki i wyciągnął z niej nóż, który schował za paskiem spodni. Narzucił sobie na ramiona kurtkę z godłem kadetów i wyszedł z pokoju.

Na dworze było już ciemno, choć ogniste smugi światła były jeszcze dobrze widoczne na zachodnim niebie. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien poruszać się po ciemku, ale szybko doszedł do wniosku, że kadet spacerujący nocą bez lampy zbyt bardzo będzie zwracał na siebie uwagę. Wyciągnął więc przenośną lampę ze schowka przy wyjściu i podpalił ją od tej, która wisiała obok drzwi. Gdyby ktoś zaczął go wypytywać mógł zawsze odpowiedzieć, że chciał zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza przed snem.

Gdzie miał zacząć szukać? Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że hiena czeka na niego gdzieś w obozie. To pytanie musiało być jaką podpowiedzią…

Brama obozu? Opada. Była przecież pilnie strzeżona przez żołnierzy z oddziału stacjonarnego.

Składzik ze sprzętem do 3DM? Również był strzeżony, a do tego zamknięty na klucz.

Zostawały jeszcze stajnie. Przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że to właściwy wybór, dlatego nie czekając dłużej skierował się w ich stronę. Wewnątrz było zupełnie ciemno, nie zraził się tym jednak. W przeciwieństwie do niego, hiena nie miałby jak usprawiedliwić swoich spacerów po obozie kadetów.

Silny i ciepły zapach koni uderzył go w nos. Nie należał wprawdzie do specjalnie przyjemnych, ale było w nim coś kojącego i budzącego zaufanie. Znał je na tyle dobrze, by od razu poznać po ich zachowaniu, że były czymś zaniepokojone. Co chwilę kładły po sobie uszy, a ich chrapy drgały nerwowo.

Podszedł do najbliższego z nich i oparł dłoń o jego nos.

Wtedy właśnie drzwi stajni zatrzasnęły się za nim cicho. Odwrócił się i omal nie krzyknął ze zgrozy na widok krwawych ran na twarzy hieny.

\- Kto co to zrobił? – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jak ktokolwiek mógł podnieść na niego rękę?

\- Nie twój interes – prychnął chłopak i podszedł do niego bardzo szybko.

Zanim Erwin zdążył zorientować się, co się dzieje, chłopak już przed nim klęczał i zawzięcie szarpał sprzączkę paska jego spodni. Smith poczuł jak krew zaczyna buzować w jego żyłach, jak ciało sprzeciwia się rozsądkowi. Musiał go powstrzymać. Nie mógł pozwolić mu zrobić tego, co zamierzał. Dlaczego jego ręka była taka ciężka? Dlaczego nie mógł nią ruszyć?

\- Poczekaj chwilę! – sapnął, gdy w końcu udało mu się odepchnąć chłopaka.

W jego chłodnych oczach zobaczył zarówno rezygnację jak i rozbawienie jego reakcją.

\- Chcesz zrobić to gdzie indziej? – zapytał kpiącym tonem.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle mielibyśmy to robić? – Erwin nawet nie próbował ukryć swojej irytacji.

\- Myślałem, że nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko jeśli w ten sposób kupię twoje milczenie – odparł bezczelnie hiena. – Z tego, co widzę, niespecjalnie się myliłem.

Dlaczego dojrzewanie musiało być aż tak kompromitujące? Jego ciało nie potrzebowało żadnego konkretnego bodźca, sam fakt, że chłopak znajdował się tak blisko niego w zupełności wystarczył. Pragnął jego dotyku, niczego nie chciał bardziej niż czuć jego drobne dłonie na swojej skórze, ale jednocześnie nie mógł mu na to pozwolić.

\- Możemy najpierw porozmawiać? – zaproponował, pomagając hienie stanąć na nogach.

\- Możemy porozmawiać po wszystkim – prychnął chłopak.

\- Po wszystkim mógłbym nie pamiętać o co chciałem cię zapytać – odparł Erwin, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. – Poza tym nie czułbym się dobrze spędzając noc z kimś kogo imienia nawet nie znam.

Pierwszy raz słyszał jego śmiech, ale wiedział już, że mógłby go słuchać przez resztę swojego życia. Miał świadomość, że chłopak śmieje się z jego zachowania, ale jakoś specjalnie mu to nie przeszkadzało.

\- Jesteś tak dobrze wychowany, że to aż żałosne – zakpił brunet, ale widocznie zachowanie Erwina wcale mu tak nie przeszkadzało, bo nie odtrącił jego dłoni. Zamiast tego zacisnął na niej swoje palce. – Nazywam się Rivaille.

\- Erwin Smith – przedstawił się w odpowiedzi, choć przypuszczał, że chłopak doskonale wiedział już jak miał na imię. Rivaille! To imię bardzo do niego pasowało. Erwin żałował tylko, że będzie miał problem ze znalezieniem do niego odpowiedniego zdrobnienia…

\- Nawet nie myśl o tym, żeby mówić do mnie zdrobniale – prychnął Rivaille.

\- Skąd pomysł, że mógłbym… Ej, to bolało! – Erwin aż jęknął, gdy uzbrojona w twardy obcas pięta chłopaka wbiła się w jego stopę. – Wcale o tym nie myślałem! W każdym razie nie tak bardzo.

\- I więcej nie będziesz, prawda? – zapytał brunet, przechylając zadziornie głowę.

\- Postaram się – obiecał mu szybko.

\- Wiec jak? Znajdziesz nam jakieś przytulniejsze miejsce do rozmowy czy będziemy tu tak stać?

\- Poczekaj, zaraz coś wymyślę.

Nie zamierzał rzucać słów na wiatr, ale uwicie przytulnego gniazdka w stajni nie było wcale takie proste. Cały budynek pełen był ciepłego smrodu koni, a przez nierówne deski ścian wiało do środka chłodne wieczorne powietrze. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że ktoś mógł ich podsłuchać. Erwin zepchnął te obawy w głębsze zakamarki swojego umysłu. Nie po to tyle przeszedł, żeby teraz nie móc nacieszyć się chwilą wytchnienia.

Na starym drewnianym regale leżały wełniane pledy, którymi w zimowe noce przykrywali konie. Erwin wyciągnął kilka, po czym rozłożył je na stercie siana w rogu stajni. Na koniec ustawił lampę na ziemi w taki sposób, żeby mogli jak najlepiej wszystko widzieć.

\- Mam poszukać czegoś jeszcze? – zapytał niepewnie. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie powinien poszukać jakiegoś czystszego miejsca. Dlaczego tu musiało być tak strasznie brudno?

Rivaille musiał zauważyć irytację malującą się na jego twarzy. Stłumił więc swoje obrzydzenie i usiadł na pledzie. Naprawdę bardzo starał się nie okazywać swojego zniesmaczenia, ale niespecjalnie mu to wychodziło; najwidoczniej taki grymas był dla niego czymś zupełnie naturalnym.

\- Wcale nie jest tak źle – zapewnił mało przekonująco.

Nie jest tak źle, tak, oczywiście. Tylko jest zimno, śmierdzi, a pchły będą gryzły nas w tyłki. Cudownie. Lepszych warunków nie mógł sobie nawet wymarzyć. Na następny raz musiał wymyślić coś lepszego. Nie wątpił, że będzie jakiś następny raz, ale dużo zależało od tego czy znajdzie inne miejsce niż ta koszmarna stajnia.

\- Erwin – syknął chłopak. – Jeśli mówię, że nie jest tak źle, to znaczy, że nie jest tak źle. – Sposób, w jaki akcentował każde słowo sprawił, że Smith zaczął obawiać się o swoje życie. Po chwili jednak Rivaille dodał już nieco łagodniej: – W naszej siedzibie bywa dużo gorzej.

Ten argument ostatecznie przekonał Erwina, że nie powinien się tym wszystkim przejmować. Usiadł posłusznie obok Rivaille'a i zaczął się zastanawiać jak wyglądało to „gorzej". Mogło być jeszcze gorzej niż to? Jak ktoś taki jak on mógł tam w ogóle wytrzymać? Nagle zrozumiał skąd wzięły się ślady po szorowaniu twardą szczotką.

\- Wcale nie musisz żyć w takich warunkach – zauważył, ostrożnie splatając swoje palce z jego. – Gdybyś dołączył do kadetów…

\- Nie mogę dołączyć do kadetów – przerwał mu Rivaille z pasją,o którą nigdy by go nie podejrzewał.

Natomiast fakt, że istniał jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego Rivaille wybrał właśnie taki tryb życia a nie inny, niezbyt go zaskoczył. Ktoś z takim talentem mógłby zrobić błyskawiczną karierę w wojsku i brunet musiał o tym wiedzieć. A jednak wolał zostać hieną.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał, nie specjalnie licząc na konkretną odpowiedź.

\- Po prostu nie mogę – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. Musiał zrozumieć, że takie wyjaśnienie nie zaspokoi ciekawości Erwina, bo szybko dodał: - Nie mógłbym im zaufać.

\- Ja też im nie ufam – zapewnił go Smith, po raz kolejny stawiając się po tej samej stronie co hiena. – Już nie. Nie po tym, jak zabili mojego przyjaciela.

Rivaille zaklął siarczyście, a jego palce zacisnęły się mimowolnie na dłoni Erwina. Cisza wokół nich wcale ich nie dzieliła, łączyła raczej wspólnym cierpieniem, na które przecież niczym sobie nie zasłużyli. Czy mógł zapobiec śmierci McMilltona? Nie miał absolutnie żadnego wpływu na to, co się stało. Mógł wyjść z założenia, ze McMillton sam zgotował sobie taki los, ale to też nie było do końca prawdą.

\- Cokolwiek się stało, to nie była twoja wina – wyszeptał, pochylając się nad nim. Gdy sam próbował się co do tego przekonać, nie wierzył w ani jedno swoje słowo. Przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że Rivaille miał dokładnie ten sam problem.

\- To nie ja go zabiłem – przyznał chłopak, opadając na pled. – Ale nie zrobiłem też nic aby go ocalić.

\- Gdybyś mógł…

\- Nie mogłem! – wszedł mu w słowo. Gorycz w jego głosie była tak namacalna, że Erwin poczuł, jak coś w nim pęka. Odwrócił się do niego, niemal pewien, że Rivaille zaraz zacznie płakać z bezsilnej złości. – Nie mogłem nic zrobić, rozumiesz? Nic! Nie chcę przez całe życie nie mieć wpływu na to, co się wokół mnie dzieje.

Erwin bardzo powoli wyciągnął dłoń do jego twarzy i przejechał palcem po świeżych ranach. Rivaille skrzywił się lekko na tę poufałość, ale nie odepchnął jego ręki.

\- A teraz masz wpływ na to, co się dzieje? – zapytał.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – chłopak zaśmiał się oschle. – To tylko efekt moich błędnych decyzji. Gdybym pozwolił wam wszystkim umrzeć, włos by mi z głowy nie spadł.

\- Doprawdy?

Rivaille skrzywił się wymownie, ale nie odpowiedział na pytanie. Brak odpowiedzi był odpowiedzią samą w sobie. To było po prostu bardzo rozpaczliwe kłamstwo. Kłamstwo, które miało ochronić go przed świadomością, że nie ma na nic wpływu. Zapewne bezustannie przekonywał sam siebie, że bycie hieną w zupełności mu wystarczy, że nie chce od życia niczego więcej.

Erwin nie zamierzał na niego naciskać. Zamiast tego położył się obok i zaczął delikatnie głaskać kciukiem wierzch jego dłoni. Milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę. Rivaille najwyraźniej nie przygotowywał się na taki obrót sytuacji. Fakt, pierwotnie zamierzał ją poprowadzić w zupełnie innym kierunku.

\- Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? – zapytał w końcu. – Chyba dowództwo nie jest zbyt zadowolone, że udało ci się przeżyć.

\- Na szczęście nie całe – zaśmiał się Erwin. – Dostałem propozycję zostania adiutantem Asbjorna Fotlanda.

Rivaille zagwizdał z wrażenia.

\- Słyszałem o nim. Podobno jest całkiem inteligentny. I jego podwładni go uwielbiają. Wysłali go kiedyś, żeby nas wytropił. Trzy razy musieliśmy przez niego zmieniać kryjówkę.

Smith zaśmiał się cicho, chowając nos w jego miękkich włosach. Chłopak najpierw spróbował się odsunąć, ale potem zupełnie poddał i również wybuchnął stłumionym śmiechem. Erwin nie miał jeszcze w prawdzie okazji zbyt dobrze poznać Fotlanda, ale bardzo łatwo przyszło mu wyobrażenie sobie, jak z pianą na ustach biega po całym mieście, szukając kryjówki hien.

\- Jak udało się wam przed nim uciec? – zapytał, ledwie łapiąc oddech.

\- Bardzo łatwo – odparł mało skromnie. – Ojciec powiedział mi o wszystkich standardowych metodach zwiadowców. Fotland nie próbował niczego nowego. Wiesz, chyba uznał, że taka misja jest dla niego upokarzająca.

Ojciec? Jego ojciec znał metody stosowane przez zwiadowców? Skoro tak, to sam musiał być jednym z nich. Czy to on był osobą, której Rivaille'owi nie udało się ocalić? Fakt, że na samą wzmiankę o nim nagle spoważniał, mówił sam za siebie. To by bardzo wiele tłumaczyło. Erwin nie rozumiał natomiast, co takiego musiało się stać, że chłopak miał tak wielki niesmak do wojska.

\- Cieszę się, że nie udało mu się was wytropić – szepnął, nie odrywając ust od jego włosów. – Gdyby nie twoja pomoc wszyscy bylibyśmy martwi.

\- Nieprawda – żachnął się Rivaille. – Zginęlibyście wszyscy tylko gdybyś ty zginął. Tak długo jak żyłeś była dla nich nadzieja.

\- To bardzo miłe, ale…

\- Nie próbuję być miły. Mówię ci tylko prawdę. Nic więcej.

Znów zapadła między nimi cisza. Miło było usłyszeć komplement, który nie miał być komplementem. Rivaille miał bardzo chłodne spojrzenie na świat, nie marnowałby sił na rozdawanie pustych uprzejmości. Zatem każdemu jego słowu można było ufać.

\- Nie tak sobie to wyobrażałem – westchnął Rivaille, starając się unikać wzroku Erwina. – No wiesz, teoretycznie tej rozmowy w ogóle miało nie być.

\- Jeśli bardzo chcesz, możemy wrócić do tego, od czego zaczęliśmy – zaproponował Erwin. Bał się, że jego twarz znów zrobi się zupełnie czerwona, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Hiena był na wyciągnięcie ręki, wystarczyło tylko, że…

Absolutnie nie spodziewał się, że chłopak zerwie się szybko z pledu i usiądzie okrakiem na jego biodrach, które ten kuszący ciężar na nowo pobudzi do życia. Nie udało mu się stłumić jęknięcia. Właściwie to wciąż nie był przekonany czy taki obrót spraw wyjdzie im na dobre. Rivaille musiał zauważyć jego wahanie, bo uśmiechnął się lekko i pochylił nad nim. Najwidoczniej już od dłuższego czasu musiał powstrzymywać swoją żądzę.

Ich usta złączyły się, najpierw nieco nieśmiało, potem coraz bardziej żarłocznie. Erwin, zupełnie jakby bał się, że Rivaille może spróbować nagle uciec, wplótł palce w jego miękkie czarne włosy i przyciągnął jeszcze bliżej siebie. Hiena nie potrzebował innego zaproszenia. Jego język wtargnął do ust Erwina i zaczął łaskotać jego podniebienie, dłonie natomiast rozpaczliwie usiłowały porozpinać guziki jego koszuli.

Smith nie był do końca pewien, jak długo uda mu się powstrzymać narastające w nim podniecenie. Wiedział, że Rivaille szybko zorientuje się, iż nie miał w tych sprawach niemal żadnego doświadczenia, ale zwlekając mógł spodziewać się jeszcze większej kompromitacji.

Jego koszula była świeżo wyprana i wykrochmalona, ale widać było po niej ślady intensywnego używania, co w tej sytuacji było jedynie zaletą. Wystarczyło bowiem, że Erwin rozciągnął ją trochę mocniej, a guziki same wyskoczyły z mocno wyrobionych dziurek.

\- To niesprawiedliwe – wysapał Rivaille, odrywając się od jego ust. Udało mu się rozpiąć dopiero trzeci guzik, a po drżeniu jego dłoni Erwin poznał, że on sam również znajduje się w bardzo trudnej sytuacji.

Miał mu pomóc czy zabrać się za jego spodnie?

Poruszył lekko biodrami, na co hiena zaczął pojękiwać cicho, ale bardzo zachęcająco.

Och, koniecznie musiał zacząć od jego spodni.

 

...

 

Mike Zakarius od bardzo dawna darzył Erwina Smitha głębokim platonicznym zachwytem. Do tej pory satysfakcjonowało go pozostawanie w cieniu. Sam fakt, że mógł na niego patrzeć i go podziwiać w zupełności mu wystarczył.

Wszystko zmieniło się jednak, gdy Erwin nie wybrał go tamtego dnia do walki z tytanami.

Miał świadomość, że nie jest najlepszy, jeśli chodziło o 3DM. A mimo to poczuł się mocno zawiedziony. Po co w ogóle na niego patrzył, skoro i tak nie mógł mu się na nic przydać? Pocieszał się myślą, że być może nie był potrzebny w tej jednej, konkretnej sytuacji, że potem jeszcze będzie mógł to odpracować… wszystko na nic. Wyrzuty sumienia nie dawały mu ani chwili spokoju.

Postanowił, że jeszcze przed ogłoszeniem ciszy nocnej odwiedzi Erwina i powie mu absolutnie wszystko. Tylko w ten sposób mógł się pozbyć tego, co leżało mu na duszy.

Ku swemu rozczarowaniu nie zastał Erwina w pokoju. Heitz zawinął się w kołdrę aż po sam czubek nosa, dlatego nie mógł wykorzystać go, aby nie czuć się jak intruz. Przysiadł nieśmiało na brzegu łóżka Smitha i czekał.

Gdzie on mógł być o tej porze?

Zaczął już przysypiać i zapewne właśnie dlatego nie zauważył powrotu Erwina. Dopiero jego pełne zaskoczenia pytanie wyrwało go z odrętwienia.

\- Zakarius? Czy coś się stało?

\- Nie, nie, wszystko jest w porządku, jak tylko… - zaczął, ale urwał gwałtownie.

Przez dłuższą chwilę w ogóle nie wierzył w to, co miał przed oczami. Tak długo, jak tylko mógł, zrzucał to na senne manowce, a przyszedł ten moment, gdy musiał pogodzić się z porażającą prawdą.

W sumie nie trzeba było długo patrzeć na Erwina, aby domyślić się, co robił jeszcze przed chwilą. Jego włosy były mocno zmierzwione, w ubranie pozaczepiała mu się słoma, a usta miał czerwone i mocno spuchnięte. Problem polegał jednak na tym, że to był Erwin. Ten Erwin! Absolutnie ostatnia osoba, po której by się tego spodziewał, chyba że…

\- Nie wiedziałem, że z ty i Hange naprawdę… no wiesz – bąknął nieśmiało, czerwony niczym dorodny burak.

\- Hange? – zdziwił się Erwin. – A co ona ma z tym wspólnego?

\- Więc to nie z nią… ty… ja myślałem… - zaczął, ale urwał raptownie.

Coś w spojrzeniu Smitha uległo drastycznej zmianie. Wciąż było równie intensywne i inteligentnie przenikliwe, ale tym razem dostrzegł w nim dziwny chłód. Zupełnie jakby Erwin chciał mu zasugerować, że dla swojego dobra nie powinien drążyć tego tematu. Co takiego chciał ukryć? Miłosne przygody w ich wieku nie były chyba czymś specjalnie dziwnym. W prawdzie Mike nie przypominał sobie, żeby przy Erwinie kręcił się ostatnio ktokolwiek poza Hange, ale to przecież nie była jego sprawa.

\- W porządku, stary – zapewnił go pospiesznie. – Już zapomniałem o sprawie, serio. Z resztą przyszedłem tu w zupełnie innym celu. Po prostu chciałem cię przeprosić i obiecać, że następnym razem…

\- Następnym razem? – przerwał mu Smith. – Dlaczego wszyscy uważają, że będzie jakiś następny raz? Nie spodziewałem się, że aż tak bardzo chcecie rozstać się z życiem.

\- Przecież i tak wszyscy kiedyś umrzemy – żachnął się Zakarius. – Do tej pory wydawało mi się, że jesteś tego świadom i wolisz umrzeć próbując osiągnąć coś dla ludzkości, zamiast utopić się we własnym sadle na stołku dowódcy żandarmerii.

Tym razem Erwin uśmiechnął się i był to ten uśmiech, za który Mike tak bardzo go kochał. Uśmiech, który wzbudzał zaufanie i sprawiał, że mógłby pójść za Smithem nawet poza mury.

\- Problem polega na tym, Zakarius – Smith zaczął powoli – że w żandarmerii nigdy nie dostanę swojego stołka dowódcy. Zawsze będę tylko podrzędnym popychadłem. A to trochę za mało, jak na moje ambicje, wiesz?

Mike wiedział. W końcu ambicje Erwina nie były jakąś wyjątkową tajemnicą. Był raczej jedną z tych osób, po których było to widać na pierwszy rzut oka. A Zakarius niczego innego jak dostania się na sam szczyt mu nie życzył.

Uśmiechnął się do niego i odpowiedział z udawanym rozczarowaniem:

\- To chyba zmusza cię do małej zmiany planów na przyszłość, nie sądzisz?

Obaj zaśmiali się cicho, aby nie obudzić Heitza, który od dłuższej chwili pochrapywał sobie w najlepsze.

\- Moje plany na najbliższą przyszłość zostają takie same – oznajmił Erwin, z lekkim zakłopotaniem. – Muszę się porządnie wykąpać.

\- I wytrzepać ubranie z siana – podpowiedział mu nieco złośliwie Mike.

Smith poczęstował go szybkim szturchnięciem pod żebra, po czym grzecznie wyprosił z pokoju. Wbrew swoim słowom Zakarius nie mógł przestać myśleć o jego romansie. Nie przychodził mu do głowy absolutnie nikt poza Hange, a jednak zdziwienie Erwina tą sugestią z pewnością było autentyczne i nie mogła to być ona, tego był pewien. Stwarzało to jednak w jego umyśle zupełnie innego rodzaju wątpliwości, a mianowicie - kto w ogóle był w typie Erwina?

 

...

 

Erwin często miał sobie za złe, że pozwolił wtedy odejść Rivaille'owi. Mógł przecież związać mu ręce i siłą zawlec do swojego pokoju, a dopiero potem przejmować się konsekwencjami. Wtedy mógłby mieć go zawsze przy sobie, a nie jedynie zastanawiać się, co by było gdyby…

Za każdym razem, gdy patrzył w lustro jego spojrzenie zatrzymywało się na ranie po ugryzieniu. Kiedy Rivaille mu ją sprawił miał mu to nieco za złe, teraz jednak wodził po niej tęsknie palcem i żałował, że nie była głębsza. Uszkodzona tkanka zagoiła się według niego stanowczo zbyt szybko. Zapewne dlatego, że wielką przyjemność sprawiało mu zmienianie opatrunków, bo mógł wtedy myśleć tylko o hienie.

Do Dnia Wyboru zostały tylko dwa tygodnie. Wszyscy doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że zamierzał dołączyć do oddziału zwiadowców. Oficjalna wersja, rozpowszechniona przez Asbjorna Fotlanda twierdziła, że to dowódca kazał mu wstąpić do zwiadowców, aby w ten sposób mógł uniknąć kary za swoją niesubordynację w czasie misji poza murami.

Nikt poza Fotlandem i nim samym nie wiedział, że Erwin miał objąć stanowisko adiutanta. Fakt, wiedział o tym również Rivaille, ale to nie miało większego znaczenia.

Ich plan zajęć uległ znacznemu rozluźnieniu, czego celem było danie im możliwości zapoznania się z przedstawicielami wszystkich trzech oddziałów. U większości kadetów wywoływało to ogromne podniecenie, Erwin natomiast zaczynał być tym wszystkim bardzo zmęczony.

Tego dnia był umówiony na spotkanie z Asbjornem. On sam nie widział w tym żadnego celu, w końcu wszystko mieli już ustalone. Najwidoczniej jednak dowódca doszedł do wniosku, że zbyt pochopnie podjął decyzję o wyborze swojego adiutanta i teraz zamierzał poinformować Erwina, że zmienił zdanie.

Smith poprawił swój mundur i wyszedł z pokoju. Zostanie adiutantem czy nie, to w gruncie rzeczy było zupełnie bez znaczenia, bo i tak nie miał żadnego wyboru. Mógł wstąpić tylko do zwiadowców. Każdy inny wybór kłóciłby się z jego wewnętrznym pragnieniem wolności i władzy.

\- Erwin! – Hange wpadła na niego dokładnie w momencie, w którym przekroczył próg. – Jesteś pewien, że mogę iść z tobą?

Podniecenie w jej oczach przywołało na jego twarz lekki uśmiech. To, co dla niego było jedynie męczącą formalnością, dla niej było niepowtarzalną okazją, aby móc pozadręczać prawdziwych zwiadowców pytaniami o tytanów.

\- Ależ oczywiście! – zapewnił ją.

Właśnie dlatego chciał ją ze sobą zabrać. Już nie mógł się doczekać reakcji Fotlanda na fanatyzm Zoe.

 

...

 

\- Nie powinniśmy tego robić – syknął Rivaille prosto na ucho Gorii. – Wszędzie roi się od żołnierzy. Jeśli ktoś nas zauważy…

\- Więc postaraj się, żeby nas nie zauważyli! – warknął mu w odpowiedzi Goria. Po ostatnim niepowodzeniu Rivaille'a jego stosunek do chłopca znacznie się oziębił i mężczyzna ewidentnie zaczął się rozglądać za nowym ulubieńcem. W jego mniemaniu ten wypad miał być dla Rivaille'a szansą na odzyskanie zaszczytnego miejsca u jego boku. Dlatego właśnie nie był w stanie pojąć zachowania chłopaka. – Ty tylko jedno małe zabójstwo, robiłeś już przecież znacznie gorsze rzeczy!

\- Zabijałem tytanów, a nie ludzi – odparł wymijająco. Obaj doskonale wiedzieli, że nie zabijał ludzi nie dlatego, że nie chciał, lecz zwyczajnie jeszcze nie miał ku temu okazji.

Poza tym Goria nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak wiele zmieniło się ostatnio w życiu jego podopiecznego.

Rivaille zacisnął w kieszeni dłoń na guziku, który wyrwał ukradkiem z koszuli Erwina. Miał wrażenie, że widział go całe wieki temu, a ta niewielka pamiątka zamiast przynosić mu ukojenie jedynie pogłębiała jego tęsknotę.

Był nawet w stanie wyobrazić sobie, co powiedziałby Erwin, gdyby go teraz zobaczył. I nie były to zbyt miłe słowa. Nie był przecież kimś, kto popierał coś tak niskiego, jak zabijanie dla pieniędzy.

On sam również tego nie popierał, ale jego nikt nie pytał o zdanie.

\- No ruszże się – jękną Goria, szturchając go niezbyt delikatnie. – Jak już nam zapłacą to kupię ci coś ładnego – obiecał po chwili, zupełnie jakby znów zaczął wierzyć, że między nim a Rivaillem jednak zaiskrzy. – Może nawet uda mi się zdobyć trochę jakichś perfum czy coś…

\- Wystarczy mydło – westchnął Rivaille. Dlaczego w ogóle musiał tu być? Dlaczego nie mógł zostać wtedy z Erwinem w ciepłej stajni, gdzie była tylko jego miękka skóra i silny zapach koni? – Mógłbym ci je wtedy pożyczyć.

Goria warknął coś pod nosem i nie zaszczycił go już spojrzeniem. To nawet lepiej. Dzięki temu, przemykając wąskimi uliczkami, Rivaille mógł choć na chwilę wrócić myślami do tej jednej krótkiej chwili w swoim życiu, w której na powrót poczuł się pełny.

Wiedział, że gdyby istniało cokolwiek, co mógłby zrobić, aby resztę życia spędzić u boku Erwina, nie wahałby się ani przez moment.

 

...

 

\- Naprawdę udało się panu odwrócić uwagę tytanów dzięki zasłonie dymnej? – zaszczebiotała Hange, z oczami pełnymi zachwytu.

Fotland najwyraźniej wcale nie zmierzał poinformować Erwina o zmianie zdania, ale raczej pochwalić się chłopcem przed swoimi przyjaciółmi i najbardziej zaufanymi podwładnymi. Przebieg spotkania odbiegał jednak znacząco od jego planów, gdyż Zoe nie była w stanie odmówić sobie tej przyjemności i nie zadawać zwiadowcom setek pytań, na które nikt inny nie potrafił jej do tej pory odpowiedzieć. Jeśli jej ciekawość wprawiała ich w zakłopotanie, to rewelacyjnie ten fakt ukrywali, choć Erwin podejrzewał, że w gruncie rzeczy sprawia im to przyjemność. Przez większość ludzi zwiadowcy uważani byli za bandę wariatów i samobójców, dlatego nieczęsto trafiał się ktoś, kto byłby jednocześnie zafascynowany ich pracą i miał więcej niż siedem lat.

Sam Fotland nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, chociaż nie mógł odmówić swoim kolegom rozmowy z młodą i inteligentną pasjonatką tytanów. Ba! W ogóle z jakąkolwiek kobietą. Niestety, wciągnięcie Erwina w rozmowę niespecjalnie mu wychodziło, a to dlatego, że zaczął od niewłaściwej strony.

\- Czyli uważasz, że jest ktoś spoza oddziału kadetów, kto świetnie nadawałby się do zwiadowców? – Asbjorn spróbował ponownie.

Erwin wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

\- Zapewne znajdzie się całkiem sporo takich osób – zauważył.

\- Z pewnością – zgodził się Fotland, nie zdradzając się z narastającą w nim irytacją. – Ale odniosłem wrażenie, że masz na myśli kogoś konkretnego.

\- Naprawdę tak pan pomyślał? – Erwin zdziwił się uprzejmie, na co Asbjorn niemal zazgrzytał zębami.

\- Tak, ta akcja z zasłoną dymną była całkiem niezła – roześmiał się głośno jeden z siedzących obok zwiadowców. Pociągnął potężny łyk z kufla z piwem, które pociekło mu po brodzie i poplamiło koszulę. Erwinowi bardzo łatwo przyszło wyobrazić sobie, jak Rivaille krzywi się na ten widok, przez co mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. – Ale chciałem jeszcze spróbować w nocy z błędnymi ogniami.

\- Och, to cudowny pomysł! – przyklasnęła mu Hange.

\- Wiesz, Smith, to może być tylko zbieg okoliczności, ale jest ktoś, kogo od dłuższego czasu szukam i istnieje pewne prawdopodobieństwo, że możesz go znać – Fotland wrócił do nurtującego go tematu, wbijając przy tym naglące spojrzenie w Erwina. – Może być teraz mniej więcej w twoim wieku. Nie jestem pewien jak się nazywa, ale na nazwisko ma na pewno Ackerman. Znasz kogoś takiego?

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem tego nazwiska – wyznał Erwin, zgodnie z prawdą. Nie mógł jednak wykluczyć opcji, że zna tą osobę. Mógł po prostu poznać ją pod innym nazwiskiem, albo nigdy go nie poznać. Nie mógł jeszcze uznać, że osobą, której tak usilnie szuka Fotland, nie jest Rivaille.

\- Może go chociaż widziałeś? Jest raczej niewysoki, ma czarne włosy i niebieskie oczy…

\- Hej, Erwin, a może powinieneś opowiedzieć im o naszej misji treningowej?

Wiele osób było zdania, że Hange Zoe jest tak zapętlona w swoim fanatyzmie, iż nie jest w stanie dojrzeć nic poza nim, a rzeczywistość jest dla niej jedynie dogodnym miejscem do jego realizacji. Wszyscy oni byli w błędzie. Owszem, Zoe była zafascynowana tytanami, ale to absolutnie nie zmieniało faktu, że była niezwykle bystra i potrafiła szybko wyciągać wnioski oraz podejmować decyzje.

Erwin wiedział, że właśnie w tym momencie uratowała mu skórę. Opis Fotlanda był w prawdzie bardzo ogólny, ale Erwinowi nie trzeba było dużo więcej, aby jego myśli wypełniły się wspomnieniami o Rivaille'u.

\- Daj spokój, Hange – zaśmiał się, aby ukryć swoje zakłopotanie i z wdzięcznością oparł dłoń na jej ramieniu. – Nie mam właściwie nic do…

\- Smith, do jasnej cholery! – ryknął Fotland na całe gardło. Oczy wszystkich w barze zwróciły się w ich stronę, ale ponieważ nikt nie chciał brać udziału w kłótni zwiadowców, atmosfera bardzo szybko się rozluźniła i po chwili znów było słychać wesołe rozmowy i śpiewaną niepewnym głosem sprośną piosenkę. Zupełnie jakby nic się nie stało. Fotland wykorzystał to i szarpnął Erwina w swoją stronę, chwytając za przód jego munduru. – Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Nie pytam cię o jakiegoś byle chłystka. Tu chodzi o syna mojego przyjaciela. Obawiam się, że został wplątany w coś czego nie rozumie i muszę go znaleźć teraz, póki jeszcze jestem w stanie jakoś mu pomóc. Jeśli go przede mną ukrywasz, wiedz, że niedługo może…

Przerwało mu pojawienie się młodego zwiadowcy, który jak burza wtargnął do baru i ostatkiem sił dobiegł do ich stolika.

\- Dowódco Asbjornie! – wysapał, opluwając sobie przy tym brodę.

\- O co chodzi, Roll? – zapytał Fotland. Wypuścił Erwina i podał młodemu zwiadowcy kufel piwa.

Chłopak z wdzięcznością wychylił kilka łyków, a gdy tylko złapał oddech zaczął zdawać raport:

\- Byłem z chłopakami na obchodzie i zauważyliśmy, że w pracowni Prunela nie pali się światło, a było już ciemno, więc pomyśleliśmy, że znowu zasłabł. Niestety, gdy weszliśmy był już martwy. Wiem, że to nie zmniejszy naszej straty, ale udało mu się ogłuszyć tego skurwiela, który go napadł. Cholernik pasuje do opisu, który nam zostawiłeś, ale…

Erwin nie usłyszał reszty sprawozdania Rolla. Poczuł jak krew uderza mu do głowy i zachwiał się. Gdyby nie czyjeś silne ręce najprawdopodobniej upadłby na podłogę.

\- Rivaille – wymamrotał, a potem wszystko przesłoniła ciemność.

 

...

 

Odzyskując przytomność wiedział już, że znajduje się w zupełnie obcym pokoju. Przede wszystkim łóżko, w którym leżał było stanowczo zbyt miękkie, a do pomieszczenia wpadało zbyt wiele światła, aby mógł to być jego pokój. Nie było też słodkawego zapachu przesiąkniętego wilgocią drewna, musiał zatem być w murowanym budynku.

\- Gdzie jestem? – zapytał, nie otwierając oczu, bardziej na próbę, niż rzeczywiście oczekując odpowiedzi.

\- W głównej siedzibie zwiadowców – odparł Asbjorn Fotland.

Smith otworzył gwałtownie oczy i jego spojrzenie padło prosto na dowódcę zwiadowców, który siedział mocno zgarbiony na krześle przy jego łóżku. Pomarańczowe promienie wschodzącego słońca oświetlały jego bladą twarz i podkrążone oczy.

\- Co z nim? – Erwin spróbował ponownie, tym razem ze znacznie mniejszym powodzeniem.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? – cierpienie w głosie Asbjorna było niemal namacalne. – Czemu nie powiedziałeś mi, że go znasz.

\- Bo go nie znam – wyznał Erwin. To była prawda. Na dobrą sprawę nie znał przecież Rivaille'a. Spotkał się z nim tylko dwa razy i poza niezwykle żywymi wspomnieniami i śladem po ugryzieniu nic mu nie zostało. – Nie wiedziałem więcej niż pan. Gdybym wiedział, gdzie można go znaleźć, jak można się z nim spotkać, sam bym to robił.

\- Rozumiem. – Fotland wcale nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z jego odpowiedzi, ale chyba się z nią pogodził, bo przesłał Erwinowi wątły uśmiech. – Pytanie brzmi: co możemy teraz zrobić, żeby go uratować.

Erwin powoli podniósł się z łóżka i usiadł na jego brzegu. Rivaille był oskarżony o zamordowanie jakiegoś zwiadowcy, a mimo to Asbjorn chciał mu pomóc? Czyżby naprawdę był bliskim przyjacielem jego ojca? A może w całej tej sprawie tkwiło coś jeszcze, co kazało mu wątpić w winę chłopaka?

\- Rivaille jest niewinny, prawda? – zapytał.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Fotland mierzył go wzrokiem, po czym powoli kiwnął głową i zaczął tłumaczyć, na czym opierał swoje przekonanie:

\- Chłopak wyglądał jakby z kimś się pobił, natomiast Prunel był „tylko" pchnięty nożem. Roll zastał drzwi jego pracowni zamknięte, a nie włamali się oknem, więc musi istnieć ktoś trzeci. No i zginęła część notatek Prunela. Pozostaje tylko kwestia wyjaśnienia obecności młodego Ackermana na miejscu zbrodni.

\- Czy on sam na nic jeszcze wam nie powiedział? – Erwin znał odpowiedź na to pytanie. Wiedział, że nie było żadnej szansy na to, że Rivaille zaufa jakiemukolwiek żołnierzowi. Z drugiej strony wiedział również, że chłopak nie rwał się do zabijania ludzi. W końcu gdyby tak było, sam nie należałby już do świata żywych.

\- Nie odezwał się do nas ani słowem. Stara się nawet na nas nie patrzeć. Dopiero jak Roll spróbował zabrać mu ten jego guzik…

\- Guzik? – omal nie parsknął śmiechem.

\- O co chodzi z tym guzikiem? – zirytował się Fotland. Chyba nie lubił być poza tematem.

\- Musiał mi go oderwać, gdy widzieliśmy się ostatnio. – Rzeczywiście, po ich spotkaniu w stajni jego koszuli brakowało ostatniego guzika, ale do tej pory był przekonany, że po prostu zahaczył nim o coś i go zgubił. – Czy mógłbym z nim porozmawiać?

\- Jeśli uda ci się przekonać go do współpracy, to chyba nawet musisz.

 

...

 

Siedziba zwiadowców dysponowała bardzo rozbudowanym podziemnym systemem, w którym można było znaleźć nie tylko ogromne spiżarnie, ale i bardzo konserwatywne więzienie, z łańcuchami, kajdanami i dybami, oraz setkami innych mało atrakcyjnych rzeczy, w których zdecydowanie nie chciałby widzieć Rivaille'a.

Albo raczej: nie chciałby go widzieć w takich okolicznościach. Tak, to było zdecydowanie bliższe prawdy.

Fotland doprowadził Erwina aż pod samą kratę, która oddzielała Rivaille'a od wolności. Spodziewał się, że najwspanialszy pogromca tytanów swojej epoki może być w złym stanie, ale absolutnie nie przygotował się na to, co zobaczył.

Siedział w kącie, do którego ledwie docierało światło lampy. Kolana podciągnięte miał pod samą brodę, a twarz zasłaniał drżącymi dłońmi, w których kurczowo trzymał guzik. Pomimo skąpego oświetlenia, Erwin był w stanie zauważyć jego mocno podarte ubranie, wielkie siniaki i podchodzące ropą rany. Gdyby nie jego wrodzone opanowanie zapewne zacząłby toczyć pianę z ust.

\- Kto ci to zrobił? – zapytał szeptem, bardziej przerażającym niż gdyby krzyczał.

Rivaille drgnął lekko, ale nie podniósł głowy.

\- Kto ci to zrobił? – Erwin powtórzył pytanie, które teraz było już jawną groźbą. Asbjorn chciał go chyba uspokoić, bo oparł dłoń o jego ramię, ale w tym momencie chłopak spojrzał na nich spomiędzy drżących dłoni.

\- Erwin? – zapytał słabym, pełnym ulgi głosem.

\- Jestem tutaj – zapewnił go pospiesznie. Fotland otworzył mu drzwi do celi, przez które wbiegł do środka, by pochwycić Rivaille'a w ramiona. – Jestem.

\- Przecież widzę, kretynie – syknął mu chłopak prosto na ucho. Wbrew swoim szorstkim słowom, przywarł do Erwina całym ciałem i objął mocno, zupełnie jakby się bał, że Smith może go zostawić.

\- Rivaille, musisz powiedzieć mi kto ci to zrobił. – Nie wiedział jeszcze, co zrobi z tą informacją, ale w myślach bardzo szybko przeanalizował wszystkie znane sobie tortury. – Pomogę ci, ale musisz mi powiedzieć, co się stało.

\- Zbyt często go zawodziłem – chłopak mówił to z czołem opartym o ramię Erwina, zupełnie jakby chciał w ten sposób odciąć się od reszty świata. – Chyba doszedł do wniosku, że to dobry moment na pozbycie się mnie.

\- Posłuchaj, Rivaille – zaczął powoli Fotland. Spojrzenie, które posłał mu hiena było pełne nienawiści, ale dowódca niespecjalnie się tym przejął. – Byłem przyjacielem twojego ojca i wiedz, że nigdy nie pogodziłem się z jego śmiercią. Chciałem poznać wszystkie jej okoliczności, ale to wciąż pozostaje poza moim zasięgiem. Wiem tylko tyle, że wplątał się w coś, co go przerosło. A ty teraz robisz dokładnie to samo.

\- To przecież nie on zabił… - zaczął Smith, ale w tym momencie coś sobie uświadomił. – Chodzi o te dokumenty, prawda?

Fotland skinął głową.

\- Co było w tych dokumentach? – Rivaille był teraz nie tylko zaintrygowany, ale i lekko przerażony. Erwin czuł dokładnie to samo. Tak jak McMillton ocierali się teraz o coś, co nie powinno być dostępne zwykłym ludziom.

\- Prunel Raymond prowadził badania nad odmieńcami oraz możliwością zastosowania na tytanach broni biologicznej.

 

...

 

Samo opatrywanie licznych ran Rivaille'a bolało go znacznie bardziej, niż gdyby to jego ktoś pobił. Zdawało się jednak, że chłopak miał albo bardzo dużą odporność na ból, albo nie pierwszy raz coś takiego go spotkało, bo nawet nie pisnął, gdy Erwin zszywał mu rany i przemywał je alkoholem.

\- To moja wina – szepnął mu na ucho. – Powinienem był cię wtedy zatrzymać. Nie pozwolić ci odejść.

\- A ja mogłem nie uciekać wtedy przed pościgiem Fotlanda. Co zmieni teraz takie rozpamiętywanie tego, co mogliśmy zrobić, ale nie zrobiliśmy? – jego głos był słaby, ale zaczął odzyskiwać już swoją dawną oschłość, więc jego stan musiał się polepszyć. – Pytanie brzmi raczej: co dalej?

To było bardzo dobre pytanie. Erwin nie miał wątpliwości, że Fotland pozwoli Rivaille'owi zostać jednym ze zwiadowców. Podejrzewał też, że były hiena jakoś pogodzi się z tą nagłą zmianą zawodu. Istniało jednak wiele czynników, na które zupełnie nie mieli wpływu, jak chociażby Roll Brandt, który wciąż był przekonany, że Rivaille brał udział w morderstwie Prunela Raymonda.

\- Propozycja zostania adiutantem Fotlanda jest dla mnie wielką szansą i nie zamierzam jej zmarnować – wyznał Erwin, pomagając Rivaille'owi nałożyć czystą koszulę.

Pierwszy raz od dawna znajdowali się tak blisko siebie i Smith musiał ze sobą bardzo walczyć, żeby go nie przytulić. Jedyne, co go powstrzymywało, to dziwne zacięcie w spojrzeniu chłopaka. Coś chodziło mu po głowie i nie było to nic przyjemnego.

\- Co mogę zrobić, żeby razem z tobą dołączyć do zwiadowców?

\- Naprawdę chcesz dołą… - nie zdołał dokończyć pytania, bo bardzo celny kopniak trafił go prosto w kolano. – Cholera! Myślałem, że już nie będziesz mnie kopać!

\- Owszem, ale za mówienie do mnie zdrobniale – przyznał Rivaille. – To było za zadawanie głupich pytań.

\- To jednak prawda, co mówią – wymamrotał, opadając na łóżko obok chłopaka.

\- A co mówią?

\- Że miłość boli.

Nienawidził mówienia na głos takich tanich banałów. Na szczęście rumieniec, który wykwitł na twarzy Rivaille'a był satysfakcjonującą zapłatą. Wiedział, że chłopak ma za sobą ciężkie chwile, ale w sumie to on zaczął. Wcale nie musiał gryźć jego ust, uszu i palców. Nie musiał też rozorywać mu paznokciami skóry na ramionach i biodrach. W ogóle wielu rzeczy nie musiał wtedy robić.

 

...

 

\- To naprawdę wielka tragedia. Mam nadzieję, że chłopcu nic się nie stało – współczucie w głosie Pixisa nie pozostawiało żadnych wątpliwości, co do swojej autentyczności, a jednak jego spojrzenie mówiło jasno, iż wiedział, co było grane.

\- Na szczęście już dochodzi do siebie – Fotland odpowiedział ostrożnie. Wiedział, że stąpa po bardzo, bardzo grząskim gruncie.

Sprawa morderstwa Prunela Raymonda musiała prędzej czy później trafić przed sąd. Nie był w stanie tego uniknąć, ale mógł przygotować się na obronę Rivaille'a.

Widząc ślepe zauroczenie, jakim darzył go Erwin, spodziewał się naprawdę wiele po synu jednego ze swoich bliskich przyjaciół. Niestety, przez pierwsze kilka dni miał nieprzyjemność poznać go jako zimnego, złośliwego i pedantycznego gbura, który nie robił nic poza narzekaniem i sprzątaniem. Doszło nawet do tego, że sam miał ochotę się go pozbyć.

Trwałoby to zapewne dalej, gdyby w pewnym momencie nie zapytał go, co właściwie zamierza robić w oddziale zwiadowców.

\- Czy to nie oczywiste? Skoro miałem być asystentem Prunela Raymonda, to teraz będę asystować zwiadowcy, który przejmie jego badania. Cieszę się również, że wziął pan pod uwagę sugestię swojego przyszłego adiutanta. Hange Zoe naprawdę nadaje się na to stanowisko.

Słysząc tę odpowiedź, ledwie udało mu się zachować spokój. Nie wiedział, czy powinien chłopaka spoliczkować za taką zuchwałość, roześmiać się czy też udawać, że nic się nie stało. Po chwili namysłu postanowił wybrać tę trzecią opcję.

Doszedł również do wniosku, że ta wersja wydarzeń bardzo dobrze wypadnie na rozprawie. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że Dot Pixis tak gorąco go poprze.

\- To musi być dla niego wielka trauma – zauważył starszy żołnierz. – I to w jego pierwszym dniu pracy… Przypomnij mi, Fotland, gdzie go znalazłeś?

Pięknie. Przecież nie mógł mu powiedzieć prawdy. A coś musiał powiedzieć. Pixis był zbyt bystrym człowiekiem. Bystrym i odrobinę przerażającym. Sam fakt, że jego zdanie szanowała większość wysoko postawionych żołnierzy, był w tej sytuacji co najmniej niepokojący. Zaczął już otwierać usta, aby spróbować obrócić wszystko w żart, gdy jego przyszły adiutant przybył mu z pomocą.

\- To ja go znalazłem – wyznał Erwin, z niemal komicznie poważnym wyrazem twarzy. – Gdybym wiedział, co go spotka, wstrzymałbym się jeszcze przed wysłaniem go do dowódcy Fotlanda.

\- Nie spiesz się tak z braniem całej winy na swoje barki, nieopierzony dowódco kadetów – Pixis pouczył go bardzo poważnym tonem, ale jego oczy błyszczały przy tym szczerym rozbawieniem. – Bardzo chciałem cię poznać, Erwinie Smith.

\- Mam nadzieję, że pana nie rozczaruję, dowódco Pixisie.

Wszystko stało się jasne. On i Rivaille byli po prostu siebie warci. Na szczęście Dot uznał to za wyborny żart i roześmiał się głośno.

\- Będę miał cię na oku, młody dowódco – obiecał mu. Fotland znał Pixisa na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że pod tym pozornie beztroskim tonem kryła się zarazem groźba i jedyna w swoim rodzaju obietnica przyjaźni.

Nie wiedział jednak, czy powinien Erwinowi pogratulować czy też serdecznie mu współczuć.

 

...

 

Czuł wewnętrzną potrzebę, aby spotkać się z Odelem Badrią. W pewnym sensie był to nawet jego obowiązek. Wiedział, że nie ponosi winy za obrażenia, jakich Alan Rickett doznał w czasie misji, ale było kilka spraw, które musiał wyjaśnić.

Dotarło to do niego, gdy w Dniu Wyboru, Odel, któremu udało się dostać do dziesiątki najlepszych kadetów, przyjął miejsce w żandarmerii. Nie chodziło o sam fakt, wyboru, jakiego dokonał, ale o to, jak patrzył przy tym na Erwina.

Jakby był wewnętrznie rozdarty pomiędzy dwoma osobami, które darzył silniejszym uczuciem, niż do tej pory przypuszczał.

Smith nie musiał nikogo pytać, aby wiedzieć, kim jest ta druga osoba, wobec której Badria czuł się tak zobowiązany. Dzięki temu wiedział również, gdzie powinien go szukać.

Szpitale zawsze wydawały mu się bardzo przygnębiającymi miejscami. Zwłaszcza te oddziały, na które trafiali ludzie bez szans na wyleczenie.

Na taki właśnie oddział trafił Alan Rickett.

Dzięki kontaktom, jakimi dysponowała rodzina Badrii udało się umieścić Ricketta w oddzielnym pokoju. Było to związane nie tyle z zaspokojeniem potrzeb Alana, co zapewnieniem prywatności Odelowi. Rickettowi z resztą wszystko było już jedno. Był pogrążony w głębokiej śpiączce i lekarze nie dawali mu praktycznie żadnych szans na wybudzenie.

Drzwi do pokoju Ricketta były lekko uchylone i Erwin postanowił potraktować to jako zaproszenie. Zapukał lekko knykciami w ścianę, aby nie wystraszyć Odela.

Badria siedział tyłem do wejścia i delikatnie głaskał wierzchem dłoni policzek Ricketta, trzymając go przy tym za rękę.

\- Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz – wyszeptał na powitanie, nawet się do niego nie odwracając.

\- Wydawało mi się, że mamy coś do wyjaśnienia – Erwin wyjaśnił spokojnym, ale rzeczowym tonem.

\- Cały ty – Odel roześmiał się, zaszczycając go w końcu spojrzeniem. Na jego policzkach widać było ślady po zaschniętych łzach. – Zawsze jesteś taki oficjalny.

\- Przepraszam. To bardzo głupi nawyk.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to – zapewnił go. – Zwłaszcza w tej sytuacji. Łatwiej jest mi powadzić sobie z twoją oschłością niż współczuciem, które oferują mi inni.

Przez chwilę obaj milczeli. Erwin nie chciał na niego naciskać. Nigdzie mu się nie spieszyło. Był gotów spędzić z Badrią dokładnie tyle czasu, ile będzie im potrzebne, aby mogli rozejść się bez wyrzutów sumienia.

\- On nie ma rodziny, wiesz? – wyszeptał w końcu Badria. – Jego rodzice zmarli w pożarze niedługo po tym jak wstąpił do armii. Dlatego nie ma nikogo innego, kto mógłby pokryć koszty utrzymywania go przy życiu. Postanowiłem, że wezmę je na siebie, bo nie mogłem tak po prostu… - głos mu się załamał, ale po chwili podjął z nową siłą: - Nie mogłem pozwolić, aby tak po prostu skazano go na śmierć. Ale do tego potrzebne mi są pieniądze. Dołączenie do żandarmerii było dla mnie jedyną szansą na ocalenie go, rozumiesz?

\- Lepiej niż ci się wydaje – odparł Erwin, uśmiechając się do niego blado. – Dlatego chciałbym żebyś był dumny z tej decyzji i nigdy już mnie za nią nie przepraszał. Czy jesteś w stanie chociaż tyle mi obiecać?

Badria nie odpowiedział mu. Z jego oczu pociekły łzy, gdy gwałtownie pokiwał głową. Kilka razy otwierał usta, ale najprawdopodobniej chciał przeprosić Smitha za to, że nie dołączył do zwiadowców.

Dlatego właśnie postanowił milczeć.

 

...

 

\- Nie spodziewałem się tego – wyszeptał Erwin. Już niemal godzinę przemierzali podziemne miasto i nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że nie jest ono martwe, ale jednie uśpione. Nerwowość, z jaką Rivaille rozglądał się na wszystkie strony tylko utwierdzała go w tym przekonaniu.

\- Już dawno powinni je zniszczyć – przyznał Fotland.

\- Nigdy tego nie zrobią – Rivaille prychnął, jakby nie słyszał jeszcze nic równie głupiego. – Wysoko postawieni wojskowi i arystokracja mają z niego zbyt dużo pożytku. To idealne miejsce na czarny rynek, wynajmowanie płatnych morderców, hien, fałszerzy i kurw.

\- Doprawdy? A którym z tych procederów sam się zajmowałeś, co? – Mike Zakarius nawet nie ukrywał, że nie podoba mu się perspektywa bycia oprowadzanym po podziemnym mieście przez byłego hienę. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że minie jeszcze wiele lat, nim zacznie choć trochę mu ufać.

Erwin zmiażdżył go pod naporem swojego karcącego spojrzenia i pozwolił, aby to pytanie pozostało bez odpowiedzi. Na szczęście nikt nie wnikał w to, co zaszło między nim a Rivaillem. Takie rewelacje mogłyby zbyt destrukcyjnie wpłynąć na jego wizerunek. Obawy te nie dotyczyły jedynie Hange, ale ona generalnie nie pasowała do większości założeń.

\- Przeszukałem to miasto wzdłuż i wszerz, a nic nie znalazłem – oznajmił Fotland. Na szczęście nie należał do ludzi, którzy uważali się za nieomylnych, co tak często zdarzało się wśród dowódców. – Jak to możliwe?

\- Każda grupa ma opracowany własny system wczesnego ostrzegania – wyjaśnił Rivaille, zrównując się krokiem z Fotlandem. – Zazwyczaj polega to na stałym obserwowaniu najbliższego wejścia i informowania innych band o potencjalnym zagrożeniu. Na takie sytuacje mają przygotowane specjalne kryjówki.

\- Skąd mamy mieć pewność, że teraz ktoś ich nie zaalarmował? – zapytał Erwin.

\- Nawet jeśli się schowają, i tak znam wszystkie ich kryjówki – Rivaille nie próbował udawać pewności siebie. Przeciwnie, był równie chłodny jak zazwyczaj. Zupełnie jakby perspektywa jawnego wystąpienia przeciwko swoim dawnym kompanom nie robiła na nim absolutnie żadnego wrażenia.

\- Nie są nam potrzebne wszystkie kryjówki – zaśmiał się życzliwie Fotland. – Wystarczy, że pomożesz nam pochwycić tego całego Gorię.

\- To będzie dla mnie czysta przyjemność.

Erwin nie miał pojęcia, co zaszło między Rivaillem a Gorią, ale chłopak zdawał się nienawidzić całym sercem swojego dawnego przywódcy. Mógł tylko podejrzewać czy chodziło o samą próbę wrobienia go w morderstwo, czy też kryło się za tym coś więcej. Wolał go jednak o to nie pytać. Była pomiędzy nimi bardzo wyraźna granica, którą czas pomoże im zatrzeć, ale nie zamierzał jakoś specjalnie jej w tym pomagać. Obserwowanie, jak sama powoli zanika, było stanowczo zbyt przyjemne.

\- Dziwne – szepnął Rivaille. Czując na sobie pytające spojrzenia Fotlanda i Erwina wyjaśnił szybko: - Zazwyczaj zostawiają w tym miejscu jakiś znak dla wtajemniczonych, żeby można było się z nimi skontaktować. Teraz nic takiego nie widzę.

\- Mogli zmienić miejsce – zaproponował Roll. Młody zwiadowca uparł się brać udział w tej misji, bo wciąż niespecjalnie ufał Rivaillowi. Teraz, gdy był świadkiem jego niepokoju, zaczął zmieniać zdanie co do sytuacji, w której się znaleźli.

\- Może – przyznał były hiena, ale w jego głosie brakowało pewności.

Chodził przez chwilę przed budynkiem ze starym szyldem apteki, próbował podważyć obcasem kocie łby na drodze i zajrzeć przez okna do wnętrz pobliskich domów.

\- Coś jest nie tak? – zapytał Erwin, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej zaniepokojony.

\- Nie jestem pewien.

Teraz wszyscy byli już poważnie zdenerwowani. Fotland chwycił Rivaille'a za ramię i trącił kciukiem rękojeść swojego miecza, dając mu do zrozumienia, że w tym momencie rozpoznanie się kończy, i w razie czego są gotowi do zbrojnej konfrontacji. Chłopak skinął mu w odpowiedzi i machnął na nich ręką, aby szli za nim.

Ich niepokój przełożył się na to nagłe milczenie. Zupełnie jakby bali się naruszać tę chorą ciszę. Ta dzielnica podziemnego miasta nie ziała naturalną dla siebie udawaną pustką. Przeciwnie, wszyscy zaczęli rozumieć, że wydarzyło się tu coś bardzo, bardzo złego.

Dom, do którego doprowadził ich Rivaille, stał na niewielkim wzniesieniu, dzięki czemu mogli rozejrzeć się po całej okolicy. Ten sam komfort miałby każdy, kto wyjrzałby przez któreś z okien. Nie było takiej opcji, aby podkradli się do domu, nie zwracając na siebie niczyjej uwagi. Mimo to, wciąż zachowywali ciszę, nawet gdy wyważali drzwi i wdzierali się do środka.

Wewnątrz było zupełnie ciemno, dlatego musieli zapalić lampy.

Światło wprawdzie rozproszyło mrok, ale nie uporało się z ich obawami.

\- Tu jest zupełnie czysto – wymamrotał Rivaille, z niedowierzaniem rozglądając się dookoła.

\- To aż takie dziwne? – zapytał Mike. Starał się podejść do wszystkiego jak najbardziej lekceważąco i w ten sposób wykrzesać z siebie choć trochę odwagi. Niespecjalnie mu to jednak wyszło, bo po jego plecach co chwilę przebiegał silny dreszcz. – Posprzątali starą bazę i się zmyli.

\- Oni nigdy nie sprzątali – syknął chłopak. – Większość z nich nie wiedziała nawet do czego służy mydło, a teraz nagle jest tu czysto?

\- Ktoś musiał sprzątnąć za nich – podsunął Roll z nadzieją.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył stanowczo Erwin. – To ich ktoś sprzątnął. Tak samo jak McMilltona.

Dlaczego wcześniej na to nie wpadł? Ten, kto złożył zlecenie aby wykraść dokumenty Prunela Raymonda, na pewno nie zamierzał zostawić przy życiu ludzi mogących mu zaszkodzić, a do takich właśnie zaliczał się teraz Goria. Prawdopodobieństwo, że bandyta jeszcze żył było równe zeru. Wszystko było (dosłownie) posprzątane.

\- Czyli nie mamy tu już czego szukać – westchnął Fotland, wzruszając przy tym ramionami. – Możemy wracać do domu.

\- Czy pan nie rozumie, że tu urywa się mój jedyny trop? – wysyczał Erwin przez zaciśnięte zęby. – W obrębie murów jest ktoś, kto trzyma w garści tajemnicę istnienia tytanów, kto wie, jak je pokonać, ale nie zamierza tego robić! Więcej nawet; robi wszystko, żebyśmy tkwili zamknięci w tej murowanej klatce i nigdy nie…

Przerwało mu silne uderzenie rozwartej dłoni w policzek. Cała twarz zapiekła go od doznanego poniżenia, ale nie był w stanie odszczekać się odpowiednio Fotlandowi, dlatego postanowił milczeć.

\- Jedna bitwa nie wygrywa wojny – zauważył spokojnie dowódca. Choć zadziałał bardzo drastycznie, jego głos pełen był ciepła i wyrozumiałości, zupełnie jakby chciał dyskretnie dać znać Erwinowi, że doskonale rozumie jego uczucia. – Wystarczy, że wiemy, skąd może nadejść atak. To i tak bardzo wiele. Rozumiesz?

Erwin zacisnął mocno szczęki i kiwną niechętnie głową.

\- A teraz musisz mi obiecać, że nie będziesz próbował dowiedzieć się kto za tym wszystkim stoi, zanim nie nadejdzie właściwy moment.

\- Ale…! – chciał zaoponować.

\- Nie, Smith – Fotland przerwał mu gwałtownie. – Zabraniam ci. To jest rozkaz. Musisz czekać aż to oni popełnią błąd. To może potrwać kilka dni, kilka miesięcy, kilka lat, ale ty nie dasz im nigdy powodu, żeby mogli zacząć podejrzewać, że wiesz o ich istnieniu.

\- Już mogą wiedzieć – zauważył Rivaille.

\- Dlatego właśnie musimy uśpić ich czujność.

\- Zrozumiałem, sir.

Ta porażka zabolała go znacznie bardziej niż utrata szesnastu kadetów w czasie misji treningowej. Wiedział, że wtedy, na polu walki, wykorzystał wszystkie swoje możliwości. Tutaj jednak, wewnątrz murów, przegrywał raz za razem, nie dlatego, że nie było możliwości aby wygrać, ale dlatego, że nie wiedział, kim właściwie jest jego wróg.

Poczuł na sobie spojrzenie Rivaille'a. Tak, musiał czekać. Jeśli zacznie działać nieostrożnie, może stracić bardzo wiele. Ludzie, którzy byli dla niego ważni, mogli ucierpieć, jeśli… Nie chciał o tym nawet myśleć. Kilka lat to wcale nie tak dużo. Może je poświęcić na zdobycie wysokiej pozycji i przekonanie wszystkich, że jest jedynie niegroźnym psychopatą, który lubi czuć oddech tytanów na swoich plecach.

Dzięki bliskości byłego hieny wiedział, że to czekanie nie będzie wcale aż tak nieprzyjemne. Jeśli się odpowiednio postarają być może nawet będzie w stanie je polubić.

 

 

 

 

EPILOG

 

Tylu zwiadowców poległo tego dnia na jego oczach, a on miał jedynie wrażenie, że nie jest tym wystarczająco przygnębiony. Nie potrafił już. Przez te kilka lat stracili więcej ludzi, niż kiedykolwiek byłby w stanie zapamiętać. Dlaczego wydawało mu się, że z każdą kolejną wyprawą ginie coraz ich więcej? Dlaczego Fotland wciąż upierał się, że powinni trzymać zdolności Rivaille'a w tajemnicy?

Spuścił głowę. Nie był w stanie stawić czoła wszystkim tym ludziom, którzy patrzyli na nich z pogardą.

Czy to naprawdę było takie dziwne, że próbowali pokonać tytanów i zyskać wolność dla ludzkości? Jak ci ludzie mogli tak spokojnie żyć w tej swojej klatce?

I jak długo będzie musiał jeszcze czekać na właściwy moment?

\- Mikasa, Mikasa, popatrz! – usłyszał gdzieś po swojej prawej stronie. – Wrócili bohaterowie!

Bezgraniczny zachwyt w tym niewinnym dziecięcym głosie wyrwał go z odrętwienia. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i jego wzrok skrzyżował się ze spojrzeniem wielkich zielonych oczu. Dopiero teraz poczuł się winny. Dlaczego ten chłopiec uważał ich za bohaterów, skoro nie zrobili jeszcze absolutnie nic, aby zasłużyć sobie na to miano? Jakby tego było mało, stojąca obok niego dziewczynka popatrzyła na Erwina z dziwnym wyrzutem. Jakby namawiał tego chłopca do czegoś złego… A przecież nic takiego nie robił. Chciał tylko wreszcie pokonać tytanów, czy to było aż takie złe?

\- Jak dorosnę też zostanę zwiadowcą! – zawołał chłopiec z pasją.

\- Eren, nie! – jęknęła dziewczynka. – Wracajmy już do domu, dobrze?

\- Nie! Pozwól mi jeszcze popatrzeć!

Przez dłuższą chwilę nie mógł oderwać spojrzenia od tego chłopca. Eren? Prawdopodobieństwo, że zapamięta to imię było rozczarowująco niskie. Z resztą, nawet gdyby je zapamiętał, nawet gdyby ten chłopiec wstąpił do armii, nawet gdyby wytrwał w postanowieniu dołączenia do zwiadowców – jaka była szansa, że mały Eren nie zostanie tylko kolejną przekąską dla tytanów? Bo czy w takim małym chłopcu mógł się kryć klucz do ich zwycięstwa?

Odwrócił wzrok i odjechał. Słyszał jeszcze za sobą, jak jakaś zapłakana kobieta szuka wśród zwiadowców swojego syna. Słyszał pełne dezaprobaty krzyki ludzi. Słyszał też głos małego Erena, który nie dawał się przekonać, że nie powinien zachwycać się zwiadowcami.

Uśmiechnął się smutno pod nosem. To niby nic nie znaczące zdarzenie roznieciło w nim na nowo płomień nadziei. Może jednak powinien powiedzieć o tym chłopcu Rivaille'owi?

  
  
  



End file.
